What's Been Left to Find
by Touketsu Gekkou
Summary: A secret past? Who knew? Juri enjoys a fantasy world until things start going wrong with her real family. She becomes rebellious to the extreme to prove her point, but will she end up being sorry for it?
1. Chapter 1: The Life She Never Knew

What's Been Left to Find  
By Touketsu Gekkou  
A Beyblade Fanfic 

**Chapter 1: The Life She Never Knew**  
The air had a strange taste in it, I thought. Something was a brew, but what I wasn't sure of. The light played through my window but the beams of sunlight were cut off by my dark, navy curtains. They hadn't been closed completely before I'd gone to bed and the blinds were still rolled up at midpoint. The house was quiet though. I couldn't hear a sound. I figured nobody was awake yet, it wasn't yet 8 o'clock. I stood idly, staring out the window past the backyard into the un-gated backyards of our neighbors. Our area was peaceful and calm, a newly built subdivision that hadn't yet finished its expansion.  
I took in a deep breath, feeling somewhat suffocated by the depression in my heart. It'd been there many years, though it wasn't evident to those around me. It was a strange sort of sadness. A neglected type, something an unwanted person felt. A lonely person. That was me alright. The last time I could remember having a friend was in grade school. I was now 16 and as hopeless as ever when it came to social situations. Not a conservationist in the least, yet a true Aquarian. Was that not a contradiction all in itself? People at school weren't fond of me. My mysterious aura made them feel uneasy in my presence. Little was known about me, though I could talk openly to those who attempted at all to converse with me. A complicated being in the midst of shallow beings, all trying to find a place where they belonged, all trying hard to be something everybody would like. I tended to stick out. I didn't try to receive anyone's approval. I did what I wanted, what I thought was right, when I wanted, where I wanted. I was independent to the extreme. No one was above me as my commander.  
Luckily for me, not many tried to push me, and I wasn't the type to seek trouble going into enemy lines just for the pure struggle of it. I maintained a B average in grades. I wasn't a genius, not better than anyone else, yet still not as good as some. I never saw grades as an interpretation of how smart one was; it merely shows your ability to memorize. I'd never been a great one for memory, as was reflected on my grades. I tried my best, did the necessary work and accepted what I got. The greatest pleasure of this was the fact school had been out what seemed like eternity now. It would start up again soon and I would be in my junior year of high school. What I didn't know at this time was the big changes that would occur in my life between this very minute and the beginning of the school year.

I trotted downstairs, silently. I'd always been known for being quiet, and my footsteps were unheard even against the wooden floors at the bottom of the steps. As I walked into the kitchen, the wooden floor beneath me transitioned immediately into plastic tile floor. I looked around, through the kitchen and into the living room. I was the only one awake. This wasn't unusual, especially when the man of the house was gone due to business. What was unusual, however, was the phone rang. I glimpsed over at it, wondering if it would ring a second time. Once it had, I hurried over to answer before it woke anyone up. I removed the cordless silver and black phone from its receiver and pressed the 'on' button as I put it to my ear.  
"Hello?" I answered in the friendliest voice I could butter up first thing in the morning.  
"Hello, is this the Katou residence?" A deep, dark and unfamiliar voice from the other end inquired.  
My facial expression showed skeptism as I quickly thought how I should answer, "Yes." I replied, politely.  
"Excellent. May I speak with the head of the house?"  
I didn't like the sound of this. It wasn't what you expected to hear from the people who caused you to register your phone number to the 'Do Not Call' List, "We're not interested, but thanks for calling." I made apparent my irritation.  
The voice gave a somewhat dark chuckle, "This is not a sales call, Miss. I wish to speak with the head of the house and relay some important information."  
"The head of the house isn't available right now but I can have him call you back later."  
"Do not play games with me, you insolent child."  
"Hey, you know what? It's not yet 8 o'clock and you're calling first thing in the morning to tell us about a credit card we don't need. Are you sure that's not insolent too?" I was surprised at my clever reply, I wasn't known for being sarcastic to strangers. I didn't hear what he said next. The woman of the house walked through the doorway and greeted me with a good morning and asked who was on the phone. I handed the phone to her, not wanting to hear another word from this persistent stranger.  
I took a seat at the table and watched, listening in to what she was saying. Her face suddenly suggested that she was shocked and terrified at the same time. She was silent for a long minute and I began to wonder what the moron on the other end had said to frighten her so.  
"I'll have to talk to my husband about it..." She said uneasily. A pause took place, I figured it was the other end talking now, "No, you can't do that. No wait!" She paused again then slowly lowered the phone, turning it off with the sound of a beep.  
I arched my eyebrows, my eyes staying ajar and sleepy, "What was that all about?"  
She looked like she didn't know how to reply. We both stared a moment, my face was sort've sarcastic while hers was confused and sad.  
Before she could say a word there was a knock on the door. It wasn't a friendly, neighbor's knock; it was more like a fist banging against the other side. I watched as she walked through the kitchen to the door and wondered why the beagle in the house, Patch, wasn't barking like he normally did. I looked at the digital clock on the oven at the other end of the room. It read 8:13. My attention was brought back to reality after thinking through what I would do today when a man in what appeared to be an officer uniform stood before me.  
"It's time to go." He said sternly, as if I would know what he was talking about.  
I raised an eyebrow, "What?"  
Another man, slightly taller and dressed very differently, came up behind him, "Well well, so this is the child, is it? Not what I had expected but I'm certain she won't disappoint us."  
I stared, confused.  
"Well are you coming or not?"  
I rolled my eyes and decided I didn't like these people, "Let me think ...... no." I replied simply and got up, walking away.  
It seemed the guy who asked didn't like my reply, "You don't have a choice, so you can either come willingly or we'll drag you out of here."  
I turned around to look at them, "Well it would be nice if somebody told me what exactly is going on here." I said, calmly but impatiently.  
"You haven't figured it out? I thought you were more clever than that."  
"Well, if it's any consolation to you, I figured out that I don't like you." I was being rude on purpose, something I could never remember actually doing before.  
He wrinkled his nose, frustrated and apparently annoyed, "I'll give you 5 minutes to pack a bag and get a jacket before we drag you out of here."  
In all this chaos, I couldn't see where the woman of the house was, so I decided not to cause any trouble and trotted upstairs to do as I was told. I went into my room, thinking over what had just happened. What was it I was supposed to pack again? I looked around my room, figuring I wouldn't be gone long. I grabbed my black handbag (which was surprisingly big for a handbag) decorated on the shoulder strap with red, five-point stars and on the small pocket in front, three, identical stars were lined up vertically down the center of the pocket flap. I stood there a moment, wondering what I should take with me. The first thing I grabbed was my bright red diary, decorated with oriental designs. I gently set it inside the pocket in the front, being careful not to bend any pages or harm it in anyway. The next thing I took was my hairbrush, some hair ties, two favorite hair ribbons: black and red, my cosmetics bag and my bottle of hand sanitizer. I heard an impatient shout from downstairs to hurry up, so I quickly grabbed my CD player and my CD folder (already composed of all my favorite CDs) and stuck them in the bag. I pulled my favorite red hoodie with the name of my high school written across the top in bold, white letters over my head and adjusted the annoying cuffs at the end of the sleeves, tucking them under where they couldn't be seen. I then pulled the bottom of the sweater down past my waist, making it obvious that this sweater was much too big. I ran out the door, yanking the bag off my bed and putting it on my shoulder as I started down the stairs.  
"Don't be expected to be granted this much time too often, missy." The stern man said as I slowed my approach down the stairs.  
"What're you talking about?"  
"There'll be plenty of time to explain later. Hurry up and get outside in the car. Your grandfather is waiting." He said as he watched me start walking out the door.  
I stopped a moment and glanced back inside, "Where's--"  
"Mrs. Katou had some business to attend to, but she bids you a sincere farewell." He quickly answered before I could even finish asking.  
I stared at him, distrustingly. It wasn't like her to do that, but I didn't have any choice to do anything other than what I was told at this point. I walked on, waiting to see how this would all unfold.  
I approached a freshly waxed, black limo. I was surprised that it was parked by the mailbox, I'd never been in a limo before. I began to wonder if I had done something wrong and was being sent to juvenile court or something. Or perhaps I'd done something incredibly good, and I was finally being acknowledged for all my efforts. Mixed thoughts ran through my head, but all I really felt was tension. A butler opened the door for me. I should have shooed him away, I was perfectly capable of opening my own doors, but I wasn't thinking of that before he had opened it for me. I stood idly a moment before getting in the car. I hesitated and looked at the man who had been following behind me. "My mom told me never to take rides from strangers."  
He gave a sneer, "We're everything but strangers, my dear. Please." He gestured toward the open door.  
I gave him a suspicious eye but continued into the car. The door shut behind me as I slid to the other side, setting my bag in the center seat. I pulled the seat belt over my shoulder and searched for the buckle.  
"Good morning, my dear." A strange, new voice said from the other side of the car.  
I quickly looked up to see an elderly man sitting there. I shoved the seat belt into its buckle and adjusted the seat belt, "Who're you?" I asked, somewhat angrily.  
"Voltaire Hiwatari. And don't be angry. I've come to take you back where you belong." He said, calmly.  
I made apparent my irritation, "Now that we're on our way, would you please explain to me... what the devil is going on?"  
"Certainly. I'll tell you everything you wish to know. Where do you wish for me to begin?"  
I didn't expect him to ask, but I blurted out the first thing that came to mind, "Where are we going and why?"  
"We're on our way to Russia, my dear. I'm taking you back home where you belong to teach you and take care of you." He answered, simply, but inelaborately.  
"Take me home and take care of me? What?"  
"Did your foster parents not tell you?"  
"Foster parents?"  
"I didn't think they would confess. Very well then, I shall explain to you." He began, "When you were just a tender, young baby, your parents both died. Your father's family name was Hiwatari, he was my son. As a result of their death, you were sent to a foster home because this happened so suddenly, none of your relatives knew. You were finally taken in by the Katou family at the age of 2. They eventually changed your last name so you would never know and could be raised as a normal child. When I finally heard about this, I was determined to bring you back to your rightful family and return your name to that of the rich and famous Hiwatari's. It took me 9 years to win my case and get you back, child. And finally, you are back where you belong."  
This all sounded very new to me. I'd fantasized about such a complicated and adventurous life but never had I thought it would actually happen to me. I found now that I was stuck in it, I didn't know what to do or even what to think. I sat there, silently.  
"When we return, you shall have to begin preparing for school promptly. The school you will be attending with your cousin is a private year-around school. My grandchildren only receive the best education offered." He pointed out.  
"Who's my cousin?" I suddenly inquired.  
"Kai Hiwatari, first class Beyblader." The tone of his voice and the expression on his face told me his was proud of this kid, who ever he was. "You won't be in the same building with him, but you'll be riding home with him."  
"Where's home?" An empty void seemed to take hold of me. Home seemed like such a distant word, used too loosely to describe a building you only lived in for a while, nothing worth real value.  
"In the Hiwatari Estate in Japan."  
"Japan??" It seemed he was randomly dropping all these countries into my lap. "Then why're we going to Russia?"  
"We need to straighten some legal things out before we can send you to Japan." He explained, still calm as ever.  
I sat silent again for a moment while all this sank in. "Wait... so are you telling me I come from a rich family?"  
"Rich, to put it lightly, yes." He answered.  
I sat back in my seat, waiting to wake up from this dream. The end seemed to be so near yet so far out of reach. It never came, and next thing I knew we had stopped at the airport near by a private jet. The butler opened the door and I looked at the man who claimed to be my grandfather.  
"Go ahead, my dear." He said.  
I unbuckled myself and slid out, grabbing my bag along the way. I looked around, not sure where to go from here. Voltaire got out of the car and talked to the other guy who had pulled me from my house earlier. Voltaire then came over to me and began to explain what the deal was, "Boris has agreed to escort you to the Hiwatari Estate in Japan while I return to Russia to straighten out any remaining legal concerns."  
I looked at the guy who I already disliked, "Is that Boris?"  
"Yes, this is Boris. Now hurry along. You'll start school tomorrow with your cousin, and you'll need to pick up your uniform on your way home." Voltaire said, his voice still not changing in evenness and collectedness.  
"What about enrollment?" I considered.  
"You're already enrolled, my dear. That has already been taken care of." He said and hurried me along toward the awaiting jet.  
"Please hurry, Miss, the pilot is becoming impatient." One of the butlers informed me.  
"Yeah yeah, I'm going." I replied coldly, adjusting the bag on my shoulder and walked to the stairs leading up to the jet. I ascended the stairs and made my way inside. I'd never been in a private jet before, but it was by far nicer than any national or international flight I'd ever taken.  
The flight wasn't any more amusing than that of any other national or international flight I'd ever taken either. I looked out the window, slouched in my seat with my headphones on, not listening to anything anybody else said. I watched every now and then as Boris and men in the same uniforms as earlier discussed something or another at a table in the center of the plane, but I never listened in. The worst part of the flight was that it was cloudy. You could see nothing but clouds. The earth wasn't visible at any time during the flight, making it that much more boring and dragged out. I fell asleep sometime toward the middle of the flight and awoke when I was jerked from my seat by Boris.  
"It's time to go."  
I rubbed my eyes as he walked away. I could've said something about his rude interruption of my sleep but I just woke up and I didn't feel like getting into an argument. I pulled my headphones off my ears and put my things into my bag. I quickly pulled myself out of my seat and followed Boris's lead down the stairs. I stopped a moment at the bottom and looked around. So this is Japan, I thought.  
"Right this way, Miss." One of the butlers gestured toward an awaiting limo.  
I sauntered over to the limo, half-heartedly. I didn't think I liked this anymore. I stepped inside the car and took a seat. I was the only one in the back; I assumed Boris was sitting up front again. I sighed and watched as the butler closed the door for me. I shrank into my seat, almost falling off. My misery was only growing. I used to think this would be great but at this point I found I preferred an ordinary life over one like this. Now that I was stuck here I couldn't change it though. I let myself slide off the seat and on the floor. There was plenty of room. The back of the car was almost a limo all on its own and there was another bench sitting across from me. I reached my hand into my bag to find my CD player. Perhaps some music would cheer me up, but before I could even find the item I was searching for I was jirked forwards when the car suddenly stopped. I fell flat on my face and was anything but amused by this. I sat up and rubbed my forehead, wondering why we had stopped. I scampered to the dark tinted windows to look outside. It appeared we were stopped in front of a school building and someone was approaching the door. I grabbed my bag and headed for the back corner of the opposing bench, too nervous to keep myself together to meet another person. Maybe if I was lucky I wouldn't be seen.  
The door opened and I heard the butler invite the person inside, "Here you are Master Kai."  
'Master Kai' didn't reply and soon I saw him settle himself in by the door. He didn't seem surprised to see me. I stared a moment, studying his appearance. He looked like he had an attitude problem with the big frown on his face and his arms crossed, his eyebrows narrow and his eyes looked straight at me.  
"You must be Juri."  
I didn't say anything for a moment, then it suddenly clicked. This must've been the cousin Voltaire had told me about, the cousin I'd be going to school with. I lifted my head a bit to keep from muffling my voice, "And you must be Kai."  
"Hm." He sure wasn't a friendly figure. I should have known.  
"Just got back from school, I assume?" I was attempting to break the awkward silence he seemed to enjoy. I wasn't much of a conservationist, but I didn't like awkward silence either. Unfortunately for me, Kai didn't reply. He only looked out the window and ignored me. "Pff, fine then." I sighed as I readjusted my position in my seat.  
We drove for a while. It seemed like hours. I hadn't seen a clock of any sort all day and I was beginning to wonder what time it was. I wasn't about to ask my dear cousin sitting across from me. He was too busy counting the specks on the window. When we finally stopped, he sat there as if waiting for something.  
"Well?" I asked, getting his attention, "Aren't you gonna open it?" He didn't say anything. "Lazy ass." I mumbled and got on the other side to open the door to Kai's left. I closed it behind me, "He can wait as long as he wants but I ain't opening any stupid doors for him." I was annoyed with him and found it a bad sign since we'd not known each other for even a day. Perhaps it was just me and being thrown into a new life. Maybe that's what was getting to me. I walked around the car and looked up at the mansion we were parked in front of.  
"Welcome home." Boris said as he stepped next to me.  
"This is 'home'?" I inquired.  
"Yes, this is home. Now go on so the maids can show you to your room." Boris hurried me.  
I didn't reply and started walking up to the door. The mansion grew bigger as I got closer, finally I reached the door. I was about to knock when a maid opened it.  
"Oh Miss! We're so glad you've come back to us!" She greeted me as if she knew me. This frightened me a bit. "Let me take your things to your room."  
I looked at the bag hanging off my shoulder, then looked back at her, "It's Ok, I think I've got it."  
"Oh but Miss!--"  
"I can carry my own things, thanks." I assured her.  
"...Well alright." The maid seemed a bit disheartened, "Let me show you to your room."  
I stepped inside and looked around as she started up the steps at the entrance. The size of this house was incredible and I couldn't believe I'd be living here. I snapped back into reality and ran after the maid so I wouldn't lose her. Once we were up on the second floor we walked down a long hall, which turned to another hall, and another and another. I lost track of how many turns we made, but I felt like I was on some sort of hike or something. By the time we reached my room, I was beat.  
"Here it is, Miss."  
"Thanks." I replied, exhausted. I walked inside and nearly fell over backwards. The canopy bed, the lacey curtains, the walk in bathroom. This is where royalty lived!!  
"Supper will be ready in about 30 minutes, so please come down and join us in the Solarium." The maid said as she stood by the door.  
"The what? Where's--" I turned around, she had already left and shut the door behind her, "...that.." I rolled my eyes and turned to my new room. I still couldn't believe it. The windows were like double-doors lined with gold plating. It was absolutely gorgeous. "How'm I ever gonna get used to this?" I sighed a chuckle to myself. I put my bag on the bed and creaked open the window. I poked my head outside and looked at my surroundings. The backyard was all forest, the mansion was hidden in trees, but there was still actual yard before the trees started. I looked down below. It was a long fall. "Voltaire won't have to worry about me eloping ... that's for sure." I pulled myself back in and shut the window. I trotted over to an armour, I figured it would be empty. I opened it up to see how much room it had. It was full. I opened a second, bigger door on the right side and in it there were dresses. They looked expensive, like prom dresses or dresses you wear to a ball or something. I wrinkled my nose, hoping I would never have to wear them. I closed the door again.  
The next thing that caught my attention was the walk in bathroom I had all to myself. There was a hot tub in there, a huge mirror, a corner shower, a sink, a closet ... everything was in here. I might as well have lived in my room. All I needed was a kitchen.  
A knock on the door turned my attention away from the bathroom. Somebody walked in, but I was behind a wall and couldn't see who. I pressed myself against the wall, trying to hide. I wasn't in the mood for another encounter with someone I didn't know.  
"Hello? Miss?" It sounded like the maid from earlier.  
I peeked from around the corner and sighed with relief. It was only the maid.  
"Oh, there you are, Miss! We've been waiting for you to come down for supper."  
"Has it been 30 minutes already...?" I asked.  
She nodded, anxiously.  
"Uhm.. Ok, I'll just follow you down there then, shall I?" I walked out of the bathroom and she gave a laugh.  
"You can't go to dinner wearing those old clothes!"  
I looked at myself then back at her, "This is a new sweater." I replied.  
"Oh dear." She walked over to the armour and showed off a dress, "Master Voltaire bought this just for the occasion of your arrival."  
"And why are all the other ones in there?" I asked.  
"Well ... He thought you might need some." She replied uneasily.  
"I'm not gonna change, can we just go please?"  
"The Master might not be very pleased with that ..." She replied, hesitantly.  
"He's in Russia, he won't even know." I sighed.  
"Well... if you insist..." She returned the dress to its place and closed the door.  
"Lead the way." I offered.  
She nodded and led. She seemed nervous, but I didn't say anything. My cold hands were shoved into the kangaroo pouch in the front of my hoodie as I sauntered down the halls after her. I didn't think I'd ever be able to remember which hall led where. Maybe I should ask for a map, I pondered.  
When we finally reached what she had called the 'Solarium', I finally knew why. It was an extension in the back of the mansion, almost like a balcony except it was almost like a room made of glass. The walls were a series of glass windows that peaked at the top to make it pointed. The floor was the only thing not made of glass and the view was great. It was like eating outside without the bugs and other inconveniences.  
I stared up through the ceiling windows. It was clear out and the stars were bright. The only lights in the room were the candles sitting at the table. I heard the maid pulled out a chair.  
"Miss?" There was a long pause, I hadn't heard her. "Miss?" She repeated, a bit louder. I looked at her and she gestured at the chair.  
I didn't say anything as I walked to the chair and made myself comfortable. I was startled to see all the silverware at my place though. Just like in the movies... I thought.  
"So glad to see you could join us." Said a man at the head of the table.  
I looked at him, I didn't know who this was. I only slightly smiled at him, not sure what else to do.  
"Didn't dress up for the occasion I see." He said again.  
"Dressing up... isn't my thing." I replied, as I looked at all the goodies sitting at the table.  
He laughed, "Well you'll need to get used to it, my dear. When you're rich, it's expected of you."  
"I wasn't raised a rich person." I simply replied, trying to decide whether I could start serving myself or not. I hadn't eaten yet today.  
"So I've been told. What brings you back all of a sudden?"  
I looked at him, "I didn't have a say in the matter. I'm just now figuring out what's going on." I shrugged.  
"I see. So I heard you've met my son, Kai, have you?"  
I looked at him, then at the person he was gesturing toward. I found Kai sitting across the table from me, "Yeah. We've had our first encounter."  
"Splendid. Perhaps you can take some time to try and get to know each other, then."  
I didn't say anything, not sure what to say. I sat back in my seat, feeling like I was in the spotlight.  
"So, you start school tomorrow do you?" He finally asked as the maids began to serve the meal onto our plates.  
"Yeah, I uh... guess so." It just now struck me I hadn't picked up my uniform as Voltaire had told me. Shame on me.  
"Looking forward to it?"  
I pondered the question a moment. I wasn't sure how to answer. Vacation would have lasted another few weeks back in America but vacation had been boring from the beginning. "I uhm... never thought seriously about it until now." I confessed.  
"Good for you. Perhaps you will be spared of the jitters you get at the beginning of the school year then."  
His mentioning it made me remember, and I started feeling nervous.  
I watched as the maid began serving me. It was an awful lot, but it looked good. I began munching away at it with the closest fork and spoon I could find.  
"Is the appetizer appetizing?"  
I looked up at the guy who appeared to be Kai's dad, which made him my uncle I guess, "Appetizer?"  
"This is only the appetizer. We still have a salad, the main course and dessert to get through." He said as if he was reminding me.  
This was unheard of to me. I shoved my plate away, "That's too much. I can't eat all that!"  
"You have so much to learn." He chuckled and continued eating.

I left before dessert, claiming I was tired. I had the maid take me back to my room, figuring there was no way I'd find it on my own. When we got into the room, she began fixing the covers on my bed making them ready to climb under.  
"Your bed clothes are right here." She said as she handed a long, white and lacey nightgown to me.  
I looked at it and wrinkled my nose, this was something a princess wore to bed, a major transition from the usual pajama pants and t-shirt I was accustomed to wearing to bed. I went into the bathroom and tossed it aside. I searched through the closet for more casual wear but found nothing but expensive stuff. "I am never gonna get used to this." I sighed, a bit irritated. I hesitantly put on the silky nightgown. It definitely wasn't me, and the lacey seaming was a bit itchy and uncomfortable.  
"Here you are Miss. Already to be slept in." The maid smiled.  
"Thanks. You know it isn't necessary. I'm capable of getting myself ready for bed... and the bed itself." I told her, feeling a bit awkward that she was waiting on me.  
"No please, it's my job." She replied.  
"So then if you let me do it, you'd get paid for doing nothing." I joked, but I don't think she caught on. I sauntered to the bed and climbed in. It was the most comfortable mattress I'd ever been in, not to mention the biggest. "What is this, queen size?"  
"King size, Miss." She corrected me.  
I nuzzled myself into my big, fluffy pillows stuffed with down, "King. How nice." I sighed, very comfortable.  
"Good night, Miss. Sleep well." She said as she prepared to leave.  
"You too... um.. I never caught your name." I mentioned.  
"My name...?" She sounded surprised, "Maggy." She smiled.  
"Maggy... I like that... Well good night Maggy. Sweet dreams."  
"Thank you, Miss." She bowed and closed the door behind her.  
I pulled the covers up closer to my chin. I thought I would sleep well tonight. I could ask for no more--except a more comfortable sleeping outfit. I figured I'd get used to it though. I rolled around, staying in the middle of the bed where the warm spot seemed to stay. I kicked my legs a little bit. But I couldn't fall asleep. I kicked my covers off and lay with all limbs stretched out in opposing directions as I stared at the ceiling fan. Why am I here? I wondered. This isn't where I belong, I began to think.  
I suddenly leaped out of bed and ran into the bathroom, changing my clothes into what I had worn the day before. I decided I didn't like it here. I would never get used to this. I needed out. I grabbed my bag and ran out of my room, careful to be as quiet as possible. I turned some halls, trusting my memory to lead me to the right staircase. I think I took some wrong turns though and next thing I knew I was sitting on the floor staring at the wall, hopelessly lost in the dark.  
"This is not my idea of a fun house ..." I said to myself.  
"What're you doing here?"  
I jumped to my feet, having heard a voice but not having seen anyone, "Who's there?!" I shouted defensively.  
"Do you wanna wake everyone up or do you wanna keep it down?"  
The voice sounded familiar but I couldn't associate it with a face, "Tell me who's there or I'll scream or... something.."  
Kai suddenly walked into the little moonlight shining into the hall from a window.  
I sighed with relief, "What're you doing, trying to scare me half to death?"  
"I had a feeling you were up and about."  
"Huh?"  
"What're you doing?" He demanded.  
"I'm leaving. Got a problem with that?"  
He snorted and looked away, "You won't get very far. This mansion is like a prison camp."  
"What am I doing here then? I didn't do anything wrong."  
"Belonging to this family must be wrong then."  
"Whatta ya mean?" I arched an eyebrow.  
"It doesn't matter. Don't wake everyone up with your useless attempts to escape because you won't be going anywhere unless you leave during the day time." He informed me.  
"During the day?"  
"From school. It'll be the only way out. But, take it from me, they'll find you and drag you back if they have to. Once you're in this family, there's no getting out."  
"I didn't wanna be part of this stupid family anyway." I replied, crossly.  
"I don't think any of us did, but we don't choose the family we're born into."  
I was silent a moment, "How do you know all this? Escaping during the day I mean..."  
"I've tried, if you really have to know."  
"Don't you have any friends you're allowed hanging out with?"  
"That's different from running away." He pointed out.  
I rolled my eyes up, feeling stupid for not having considered that.  
"I suggest you get back to your room and get some sleep. Tomorrow is gonna be a long day."  
"Hey wait a minute, what're you doing up?"  
"I don't think that's any of your business to know." He simply replied and walked past me.  
I growled under my breath, "Ok then..." I soon felt that he was gone and out of hearing range when I realized I didn't know how to get back to my room.

The next morning I was awoken by Maggy.  
"Miss..? Are you alright?" She looked down at me curiously, her arms full with fresh, folded bathroom towels.  
I blinked my eyes several times, attempting to get the sleepiness out of them. I was in the middle of the hallway with my bag serving as my pillow. "Ugh ... what time is it...?"  
"5:30, Miss. You need to get ready for school. You leave in an hour." She replied.  
"An hour?" I was suddenly very awake. I wasn't known for being speedy when it came to preparing for school--especially first thing in the morning. I hopped to my feet, "Quick! I need to get back to my room!"  
Maggy hesitated a moment, then decided to lead me back after all.  
When I got back to my room, I dropped my bag at the foot of my bed and dashed into the bathroom.  
"Your uniform is on your bed, Miss!" Maggy called over the running water of the shower.  
"Thanks Maggy!" I hollered back as I struggled to remove my clothes. After finally getting off my sweater, pants, t-shirt and under garments I finally made it in the shower, but the experience was short-lived when I was greeted with icy cold water. I shivered as I hurried to wash myself off. I got out as quickly as I could, not enjoying the uninviting coolness of the water I had just showered in. I peeked outside the door to make sure Maggy had shut the bedroom door on her way out. Thankfully she had and I ran out to get new clothes to put on, grabbing the uniform in between. I went back into the bathroom and hurriedly put the clothing on. I was disappointed to find the school uniform I would be wearing was composed of a formal, long-sleeved shirt and the short skirts Japan was so infamous for. I paused to grumble a comment of bitterness, "I hate this..."  
After that, I brushed out my hair and put it into an unorderly bun since there was little else I could do with it. I brushed my teeth real quick and ran out the bathroom door, tripping over a pair of shoes that I hadn't seen were sitting there. "What're these?" I asked, picking them up.  
"Your shoes, Miss." Maggy said, standing near the door.  
"I already have shoes." I replied, looking up at her.  
"They're uniform shoes, Miss." Maggy restated.  
"Grr! I hate this!" I lamented and unbuckled the black Mary-Jane-styled shoes. I adjusted my white socks so that they would fit right and then slipped the shoes on, quickly buckling them up again. "Alright, lets go!" I struggled to my feet and raced out the door.  
"Miss! The kitchen is down the other way!" Maggy called after me.  
I screeched to a halt and growled, stomping back to the room again, "Would you care to take me downstairs, please?" I asked, rather pathetically.  
"Of course, Miss." Maggy smiled and led me calmly down the right path.  
When I finally reached the kitchen, my uncle was already chowing down on breakfast, as was Kai. I gave Kai a suspicious eye. Where had he gone to last night, I wondered.  
"Good morning, Juri. So glad you could join us." Greeted the older man.  
I didn't reply as I strolled to my seat, tired and exhausted.  
"Ready for the first day of school?"  
I looked at him for a few moments before giving my bland response, "No."  
He laughed, "Not to worry, my dear. You'll soon be used to this, you'll see." He assured me, though it wasn't very assuring.  
I didn't say much and I barely touched my breakfast. I anxiously waited for somebody to tell me it was time to go and all too soon, Maggy informed me, "It's time to go." She said.  
"Great..." I sighed and dropped my fork, the plate chiming.  
On the way out the door, I took the backpack she offered me, already full of books, notebooks, pencils and what else not. "Have a nice day." She smiled.  
"Guess we'll just see." I replied as I walked outside after Kai.  
I followed him to the limo but instead of going in the same way he did, which was the side where the butler opened the door, I went around and went in on the other side, opening my own door. I climbed in and shut the door behind me and took a deep breath. My heart was pounding and I was more nervous than I could ever remember being.  
"You look nervous." Kai said as we drove down the driveway.  
"I feel nervous too." I answered.  
"You aren't gonna try anything... are you?" His voice was grave and serious as it always was.  
I pondered on how I should answer that question, but I was afraid if I pondered too long I wouldn't be able to answer, "Maybe."  
"I don't recommend it. You don't know your way around here and you'll get lost before you get anywhere and by then they'll have found you anyway."  
I was silent a moment before answering again, "Fine. I won't then."  
The rest of the ride was silent. Kai was dropped off at his school first; he left without saying anything. I looked out the window, the anxiety in me rising. We soon slowed to a stop and I realized we'd arrived.  
I opened the door before the butler had a chance to and stepped out, looking over the hood of the limo at the school. "I don't like the looks of this..." I muttered to myself.  
With that, I moved on toward my doom. The school was pretty crowded and there were only girls about my age there. I looked around, wondering what to do now that I was actually inside the building. I assumed the main office would know where I should be going, so that's where I went. I walked up to the front desk and waited for one of the women there to come help me. I stood there for 5 minutes while the two that were there gossiped. A third came from the back of the office and walked up to the counter.  
"Good morning, can I help you?" She asked, friendly-like.  
"Yeah, I just transferred here and I have no idea where I belong." I informed her.  
"Ok, what's your name and I'll print you up your schedule." She took a seat behind a computer that sat near the counter.  
"Juri Katou." I told her.  
"Katou last name, Juri first name, correct?"  
"Uh-huh." I stood there and watched her type this in on the computer. She gave an awkward expression.  
"There's no enrollment data for a Juri Katou." She said and looked at me.  
I wondered why this was for a moment, then hit myself in the head, remembering that wasn't my last name anymore. "Oh wait, try Juri Hiwatari then."  
She typed it into the computer and it appeared as if it was successful. "Your schedule will be printed out, hold on just a moment."  
"Alright thanks." I answered as I leaned against the counter.  
I soon heard her come back over to me, "Here you are."  
I turned around and took the paper she handed me, "Thank you."  
"Uh-huh." She nodded nicely and left to attend to other business.  
I walked back outside the office and looked over my schedule, "Room C7?" I blinked. It appeared as though I had my first two classes in the same room, but I hadn't any idea where this room was. I soon consulted a nearby map. It appeared C stood for the floor, which was the second floor, and 7 stood for the room in the hallway. I made my way to the staircase and walked up until I reached the first floor. It was bustling with life, girls all gathered in their own little groups as if school had just started after summer vacation. I didn't have time to admire the vividness of the school yet though, I had another staircase to climb. When I got to the second floor, it was almost identical to the first and second. I walked down the hall looking for room number 7. I finally found it and walked inside. Girls had already claimed some of the seats in the classroom and the teacher had only been there long enough to drop off her things, it appeared. I took a seat at the desk on the opposite side of the room on the first row. I preferred the front so I could hear and see the board over those who liked to chat in the middle of class. I set my book bag aside and pulled out a notebook and pencil, then curiously looked to see what the girls nearby were so excited about. They had gathered into a group of six, maybe seven, all around one desk, chattering away and squealing. I decided to listen to see what bits I could pick up and see if I could solve the mystery of their excitement.  
"So why're they coming to Japan?" One girl asked.  
"Duh! Japan is practically the center headquarters of the BBA!" Another replied.  
"But don't they have stations set up all over the world?" A different voice inquired.  
"Yeah but there's nothing like signing up at the official headquarters of the BBA." Another squealed, causing yet another to giggle.  
"Plus, I heard that one of them wants to challenge an old rival!" This girl had already spoken earlier.  
"Really? Who?" Someone gasped.  
"Kai Hiwatari." Another said, sounding as if she was all knowing.  
This caught my attention, and I listened more carefully as they continued.  
"What? Who of the Majestics wants to challenge the great Kai Hiwatari, first class Beyblader of Japan?" Another said.  
"Johnny MacGregor of course! Don't you remember in the European Tournament Kai really kicked his butt?" One more commented.  
"Oh my gosh! You're so right!" Yet another squealed, "He is so cute!"  
"I know, he is just so hot." Another said.  
"He's not as adorable as Enrique-poo though!" One more chimed in.  
"Neither of them beat Oliver's elegance! He is one fine guy." Someone giggled.  
"Oh I know!" Their chattering and childish giggles began to melt into one loud racket. I was barely listening anymore. So, somebody was coming to challenge my cousin to a rematch? I was interested in this, though I didn't know what the rematch was in. I decided I would tell Kai after school and ask if I could attend the rematch.

On the way home, I realized school wasn't nearly as bad as it had seemed at first. We drove on our way to Kai's school while I pondered over the idea of him being challenged by someone from another team, it appeared. When Kai climbed into the car, I was anxious to inform him.  
"Hey Kai." I began, getting only a short glimpse from Kai, "I overheard at school something that might interest you."  
"Like what?" He asked, completely uninterested.  
"I heard somebody from the Majestics or something was wanting a rematch."  
"I know." He stated, to my surprise.  
"Oh? You do?"  
Kai didn't say anything.  
I decided to take the opportunity to ask, "Mind if I watch the rematch then?"  
"You should stay out of other people's affairs." Kai said.  
"For being related to me you aren't very nice. Can't you just sort've let me tag along?" I requested. "I won't be any bother."  
He didn't reply. I wasn't sure whether that meant I would get to or not.  
When we arrived at home, I ran inside. I flew through the door, thinking I would need to open it myself, but Maggy opened it from the other side just before I got there.  
"Miss! What's the rush?" Maggy asked, alarmed.  
"Oh geez, I didn't expect you to open the door on me like that." I laughed.  
Maggy seemed relieved and chuckled a little too, leaving the door open for Kai to come in. She shut it as soon as he entered, "How was your day, Master Kai?"  
Kai didn't reply as he walked up the stairs. I decided to follow him, but I didn't say anything until we were beyond the staircase.  
"So, Kai, what's all this rematch stuff about?" I asked curiously.  
"A long rivalry." Was all he said.  
"What kind of rivalry? Is it in a sport or something?"  
"Apparently you don't know much about what I'm famous for, do you?"  
"No I don't." I confessed.  
He seemed sort've annoyed, "You've never heard of Beyblading?"  
"I've heard of it, but I don't know much about it." I continued to follow him.  
"Well, that's what it is. A Beyblade rivalry." Kai said, stopping in front of his room, "Now if you'll excuse me, I've got some training to do."  
"Ok..." I watched him disappear inside his room and behind the door. I turned around and headed toward my own room, "Beyblading, huh?" I said to myself, faintly interested in the concept. 


	2. Chapter 2: Ready Aim Fire

**Chapter 2: Ready. Aim. Fire.**  
It'd been about a week since I'd heard about that rematch at school. I had expected it to come any time now, but alas it hadn't come yet. I began to wonder if it'd ever come, then I started to think it had already come and Kai just never told me. In the mean time, however, I had listened in and observed what Beyblading was all about. I never even intended on Beyblading myself but I found it an interesting hobby. Kai apparently had become known around the world as a first class Beyblader, so if it was enough to interest Kai, it must have been more exciting than crocheting.  
Maggy continually insisted that I should spend my time learning to knit, sew, stitch, crochet... all that sissy girly stuff most wealthy girls learn to do. I had to continue reminding her, this was the 21st century, not the medieval era. But, when Maggy wasn't bugging me about doing such things, I usually helped her cook if I wasn't doing anything else. I wasn't a very good cook, but I was good enough to help out. Maggy became almost something of a mother to me. She was the only companion I had in the entire house, and I hadn't interested any of the girls at school either. I was satisfied with what I had though. I couldn't have asked for a better guardian than Maggy. Before long, I had even told her to stop calling me 'Miss'. It sounded so formal, and I preferred a friendly basis, so she began calling me Juri, or whatever nicknames suited her fancy at the time. Sometimes I was Cupcake, or maybe Biscuit, Cookie. I enjoyed the little nicknames she'd given to me. Somehow I always knew when she was calling me, even if she just suddenly came up with a new nickname. We shared a special bond, that was for sure.  
Over the next two weeks or so, Kai and I became pretty good friends as well. He didn't talk anymore than usual, but I knew he'd warmed up to me. I knew it was only a matter of time, but when I finally noticed enough time had passed, I was glad it had gone so smoothly. As for school, though, that was like watering a forest with a paper cup. The school day seemed to drag by sluggishly, slowly, annoyingly deliberate. I was still waiting the day the girls would find interest in trying to talk to me. I would always wait for the other to make the first move, because if they did then I'd know they were interested. If I randomly jumped in, it might all come back and hit me in the face. The time hadn't come yet though, I was still the lone girl in the class.  
During lunch I would take a stroll outside. The confinement of being inside all day took a considerable toll on my mind and imagination. I never realized until now how much I needed the fresh air to rekindle the blazing fire of a mind I possessed. Without it, I was rather dumbfounded. All the time.  
One lunchtime in particular left a mark on the timeline of my life. It was a half-day of school, which I thanked God gratefully for over and over again. I had told the driver I would walk to Kai's school, so he wouldn't have to bother meeting me at my own. I needed the outside time, the fresh walk in the fresh air. As I approached the school building, I saw Kai leaving. I ran to catch him before he ran off, wondering where he was going.  
"I agreed to meet my rival for a rematch. Tell Cliff I'll be walking back home on my own." Kai said, in a hurry to leave again.  
"But Kai, you said I could come with you when you have the rematch."  
"It was planned at an untimely hour." Kai replied.  
"But still, can't we leave a note with the office or something?" I pleaded.  
He rolled his eyes, "Fine but you better hurry up."  
"Be right back in that case." I ran off to leave a note with the office. I instructed them what to do and wrote a quick note for Cliff, our limo driver, telling him we'd be back before supper and that we would be walking home. I dashed back out of the school building, hurrying back to Kai, "Was that fast enough?"  
"Could've been faster." Kai teased, a slight smirk on his face.  
"Could've been slower too." I defended.  
"Come on, we better get going." Kai quickly reminded me and began to run.  
"AH! Wait!" I tripped over myself, but was able to stay on at least one foot without actually falling as I ran to catch up. 

When we arrived on the agreed spot, we approached as if we hadn't been running at all. I walked a few steps behind Kai but I was at the side so I could see who we were coming up to. Up in front stood the shortest one of the bunch, a redhead with a blue bandana. Off a bit to the side were his friends, I assumed, a blonde, a guy with green hair, and another with purple.  
"Bit of an odd group..." I said to myself.  
I followed Kai toward the red head, "So Johnny. We meet again." He said, challengingly.  
"I see you brought a little friend with you. That your girlfriend? It's a shame you'll have to lose in front of her."  
I gasped, "Excuse me! I'm his cousin! There's a big difference between a girlfriend and a cousin, pal!"  
He winced, "Ugh, you're right. That would be wrong."  
"Yeah, I'd say so. This isn't Kentucky you know."  
He snickered, apparently amused.  
"Stand back, Juri. I need my space." Kai told me.  
I didn't say anything but I wandered off a bit, giving him his room. I sat on the concrete ground, almost forgetting I was in a skirt, then struggled to find a comfortable position to sit in with a skirt on. While Kai and his rival duked it out, the blonde guy from the other side somehow snuck over to my side and next thing I knew I saw him taking a seat next to me from the corner of my eye.  
"So," He started, "You're Kai's cousin huh?"  
I didn't bother looking at him when I replied, "Yup."  
"Well you definitely got the good looks of the family, hm?"  
I raised an eyebrow and slowly turned my head to look at him. The expression on his face was flirtatious but priceless. I burst into laughter at his commenting.  
My laughing seemed to distract Kai and his opponent as they both looked over to see what was so funny.  
"ENRIQUE!! What're you doing hitting on the enemy's cousin, you moron!!"  
"Hey, you get away from her you creep!"  
"Hey, don't get me involved in your little rivalry, I had nothing to do with your loss, Kai." The blonde guy next to me who I assumed was Enrique, shrugged.  
"Doesn't matter, you get away from her now." Kai ordered.  
"Being a little over-protective aren't we?" Enrique crossed his arms.  
I chuckled and stood-up, "Why're we fighting over me now? Wasn't this supposed to be a rematch between you and um.. him." I pointed at the redhead, not sure what his name was.  
"I have a name you know." He snorted.  
I scratched the back of my head, "Sorry, you wanna run it by me again?"  
"I can't believe that! You must be the only person in the world who doesn't know!"  
"Well if you'd tell me what it is then I wouldn't be." I frowned, knowing Kai was getting irritated with having to wait.  
"I am Johnny MacGregor, Gladiator of Glasgow from the famous MacGregor Clan." He announced proudly.  
"Ooh, I see. How nice. Well, I'm Juri Kat--er.. Hiwatari. Nothing special or anything but, you can continue your rematch now." I was trying to hurry him along before Kai got anymore aggravated.  
"Alright then, are you ready to lose again Kai?"  
"You're forgetting who won last time, Johnny." Kai sneered, ready to win.  
"We'll just see who's gonna be the two-time loser, pal."  
I watched as they prepared themselves. I enjoyed listening to them throw insults back and forth, being sarcastic to each other and what not. I was focused on the battle, it seemed like nothing else existed. Next thing I realized was one of the Beyblades had fallen out of the dish and fallen behind Kai.  
"Looks like I have an early lead." Kai taunted.  
"I'm just getting warmed up." Johnny growled and walked over to get his blade. When he looked at me, he suddenly turned really mad. At first I thought it was me, then I found out how way out there I could be sometimes, "ENRIQUE!!"  
I looked at my shoulder and saw Enrique quickly pull away, "What?!"  
I looked at my other shoulder and saw his hand still on it. I took his index finger, lifted his hand off my shoulder and dropped it at a distance so it wouldn't land on my shoulder again.  
"This is why you should never take an Italian with you anywhere." Johnny sighed with frustration as he grabbed his Beyblade from the concrete.  
"Hey come on now, she didn't seem to mind." Enrique defended his case.  
"She didn't seem to notice either." Johnny glared at him.  
Kai looked at Enrique, shooting a death stare at him.  
"Fine, I'll back off." Enrique sighed.  
"You're so pathetic, you know that?" Johnny commented as he went back to his spot on the opposite side of Kai.  
"I don't see you getting any girls." Enrique crossed his arms, going on the defensive again.  
"I don't see me begging for any either." Johnny replied as he prepared for the second round.  
I heard Kai mumble something, but I couldn't make out what it was. Apparently it got under Johnny's skin though, judging by the look on his face. Next thing I knew they were at it again. Sparks were flying and the mysterious glow that I had seen earlier from the blades lit up the dish again. It was pretty cool coming from such dinky little things; I had no idea of what they were really about. Even now I wasn't completely informed, but I was certainly impressed by what I'd seen.  
I continued to focus on the match, but I wasn't close enough to see what was going on inside of the dish. Kai's back was turned to me, but Johnny's face was stern and what some would call 'in the zone'. I heard more clashing within the dish and in the blink of an eye another blade was out, except this time it was Kai's.  
"You thought you'd win this easy, didn't you?" Johnny snickered, releasing some of the tension he had portrayed during the battle.  
"This isn't over yet." Kai snarled as he grabbed his blade. He stood still a moment though and I began to think something was wrong.  
"Oh no, is Kai's blade broken? Hah! What a loser. That's even sadder than Enrique's begging for attention from girls." Johnny taunted, mercilessly.  
"I said ... this isn't over yet." Kai had a tone of confidence, like he had something up his sleeve despite his damaged weapon.  
"Don't cry when I completely destroy your blade then." Johnny warned.  
They prepared again and the blades were launched. I could feel myself becoming increasingly stiff as I watched. This was a very involving game, even for the spectator, and even more for the spectator who couldn't see what was happening. I felt my stress level rising, everything in my body tightened just yearning to see who would win. My confidence was in neither blader, seeing as they were equally matched even to the current score. It was nerve-racking sitting back and waiting for results. The battle seemed to last hours to me, though in reality it was only a few minutes before a victor emerged. To my amazement, even though I hadn't any more confidence in one than the other, the victor was not my cousin.  
Johnny snickered, "So, now you can tell me how it feels to be a two time loser, Kai. Well?"  
I didn't hear anything from Kai. He was stiff as a stone. This must've really been a blow to his pride, not that I knew much about it but it was an assumption I'd made.  
Kai suddenly spoke up, "It's not over yet."  
"Yeah it is! Your Beyblade is completely totaled! And don't tell me you wanna hurry back home so you can glue it back together. You're a waste of my time." Johnny finished with a cocky attitude as he walked to the rest of his friends, "Lets get out of here and find some worth while competition." He told them.  
Enrique who was still beside me got up and walked over to his friends, "We heading back home soon?" He asked.  
"If all goes well, yes." Said the guy with the purple hair, whose name I never caught.  
"Running away? Afraid to face me again?" Kai said, still standing in the same place he'd been for the entire battle.  
"Are you crazy?! I just beat you fair and square!" Johnny shouted at him.  
"This isn't the last you'll be seeing of me." Kai assured them.  
Johnny snorted, "We'll just see about that." He growled.  
Kai looked at me as a signal to follow, so I stood up and brushed the backside of my skirt off. He picked up his blade in no particular hurry and began walking back the way we'd come. I ran to catch up, not looking back at the others as I went.  
We didn't speak on the way home. I knew Kai wouldn't want to talk anyway. The stern look on his face leaned a bit towards an angry side, but I didn't want to find out if he was really mad or if he just looked it.  
When we got home, it seemed everyone was having a fit.  
"Oh goodness gracious!! Where have you been?!" Maggy shouted with worry as we came in.  
"Kai! You know I've told you not to run off like that. And with your cousin! If something had happened to her, you would be the one to take responsibility." His father scolded.  
"It was my choice to go. Don't blame it all on him." I pointed out.  
"He shouldn't have let you gone." He quickly shot back, still frustrated and angry.  
"Hey, come on, I'm not a little girl, I got some freedom too you know." I argued.  
"Well for not being a little girl you sure aren't very responsible. I'm stripping you of all your freedoms at this moment."  
"What?! That's bull crap!"  
"Don't question me, young lady. Up to your room. Now." He ordered.  
I wrinkled my nose and snarled as if I would attack and bite him, but I didn't. Instead I began stomping my way upstairs, already planning a rebellion against his order in my head.  
When I reached my room I slammed the door noticeably loud, hoping he would hear. I locked it to assure I at least got my privacy as I schemed out my escape. It was very simple to me. I'd seen it in movies all the time. I went over to the armoire where bed sheets were piled high and shoved them all out. I began unfolding them and twisting them as I tied the ends of the sheets together to make an escape rope. I'd need a very long rope to make it down out of my window, but I was certain I had enough sheets. It took me a good half hour to tie all the knots tightly. I then tied one end to the leg of my bed, knowing a small person such as myself would never be able to move it by themself. I opened the window and walked back to where I'd dropped the rest of my sheet rope. The pile was so big; I couldn't hardly see where I was going as I transported the rope to the window. I threw it all out the window and watched as they flew down. It looked long enough. I climbed on the windowsill and began my rather long trip down. Luck had it in store for me that the windows beneath my own belonged to that of an unused room. I slowly descended, keeping a tight grip on the rope. I was near the bottom, but still a few feet up when I ran out of rope. I took a deep breath and let myself fall, landing in bushes that pricked my skin and poked me everywhere else. I stumbled out of the brush and quickly swept myself of the leaves and twigs I'd assembled from the bush, then darted off in an unknown direction, hoping for the best.  
I found myself near the driveway and snuck off as stealthily as I could. I didn't know where I would go, so I decided to head for the only place I knew of other than school. The place where Kai had battled with that other team. That was where a town was, or something that showed sign of human life. It didn't take long for me to return there when I was running. It was deserted, so I continued my journey down one of two paths. It was a tile-paved path, so I thought it would lead to some place of inhabitants.  
Sure enough, as I walked out of the foresty atmosphere, another grand mansion sat before me. It appeared to be younger than that of the Hiwatari's, and I wondered who lived there. I looked over my shoulder to assure myself no one was following me, I then proceeded casually toward the estate. It seemed I was approaching the back way, and up ahead there was a tennis court with a player on either side and a spectator on the sidelines.  
"I can't decide whether you sucked more last time I played you or if you suck more now!" I heard a familiar voice call from one side of the court. It was a freshly familiar voice like I'd heard it just today. Then I realized who it belonged to.  
"Shut up, Johnny! I'll show you suck when I kick your sorry a--"  
"Please, if I can interrupt to make a slight suggestion." The spectator stood up and walked over to the boy he'd just interrupted. "Maybe you should--" He suddenly stopped and it appeared he was looking right at me.  
I wasn't sure whether I should run and hide, but found that was pointless. I hesitated for a moment then carried on toward the court.  
"Well, well, if it isn't Kai's cousin. Has he sent you to surrender for him? I always knew he was a chicken-wuss." Johnny grinned, mischievously.  
"He might be a chicken-wuss but even he doesn't beat you at being the biggest chicken-wuss known to man." Enrique glared at him, saying this not in Kai's defense but only to get under Johnny's skin.  
Johnny was about to bark something back when I purposely interrupted to keep this from happening, "Actually I was just going for a walk." I simply said.  
"So how'd you end up here then?" Enrique arched an eyebrow, curiously.  
"I was just walking over back there where you guys had your battle cause I didn't know anywhere else to go around here and I saw there was a path in the back and I wanted to see where it went, so here I am." I explained, as thoroughly as the words would come to me.  
"Well, you know, I know all the best places around here." Enrique grinned, seeming flirtatious again.  
"Forget it, Romeo! I still have to beat you anyway." Johnny said from the other side of the court.  
Enrique looked at him, "A lady is far more worth my time than the likes of you."  
I couldn't help but chuckle, I never thought I'd seen such a verbally abusive friendship as this one before.  
"You wanna say that to my face, you stupid blonde?" Johnny trotted toward the net, apparently ready for a fight.  
"You guys are so nice, I tell you what. Talk about an abusive relationship." I commented, unable to help myself.  
"Damn straight." Johnny agreed, stopping at the net, "So you ready to get your share of ass-whoop, blondie?"  
"Hey now, guys, there's no need to fight. A team that bickers among itself isn't really a team at all!" The kid with the green hair said as he walked in between the two.  
"I don't need to be on a team to get what I want." Johnny replied, hastily.  
"You may not need the team to get you money, but you need the team to keep your name. Not to mention, without this team, you wouldn't get any girls either." Enrique slyly grinned, pleased with his insult.  
"Heh, well even with the team, you definitely can't get any girls."  
"No need to fight, ladies." I interjected, getting annoyed of hearing them go back and forth tirelessly.  
Enrique snickered at Johnny, "She called you a lady."  
"Yeah and I called you a bitch." Johnny said without hesitation.  
"Good grief, you two act like three-year olds." I sighed.  
"You're lucky, you don't have to live with them." The kid with the green hair said.  
"Or more accurately, you're lucky you don't have to live with him." Johnny corrected, obviously directing this at Enrique.  
"Hey, you wanna bring it?" Enrique inquired, challengingly as he dropped his racket with a bit of a temper.  
"Oh I'll bring it alright, and bring you down while I'm at it." Johnny did the same, dropping his racket and lifting the tennis net out of the way as he walked under it.  
"What's with these two?? Are they always like this?" I looked at the kid with the green hair for an answer.  
"Worse." He simply replied, then suddenly stood up, "Hey I have an idea." He walked between the two, "How about you two strike a compromise. Whoever wins in tennis gets to take Kai's lovely cousin out."  
"What?? Why're you dragging me into this?" I gasped, somewhat outraged.  
"Someone once said 'there is nothing better than the love of a woman'." He dramatically quoted.  
I raised an eyebrow.  
"Besides, a competition isn't worth it without a prize." He pointed out.  
"But why me??" I pleaded, ready to run off.  
"You're the only girl here."  
I hit myself on the forehead with the heel of my hand.  
Enrique and Johnny exchanged expressions portraying they were ready for a good challenge.  
"So, what do you say guys?" The boy asked.  
"I vote no." I muttered just loud enough to be heard.  
"Sounds fair to me. Unless blondie is afraid to embarrass himself." Johnny sneered. It seemed he was only agreeing to this because he knew Enrique's nature, as did I even though I'd only known him for a short while. I began to consider maybe Johnny only agreed to play against Enrique because he knew if he won and got to take a girl out, that would make Enrique really mad. Or maybe I was giving Johnny too much credit.  
"I have a better idea. Lets play chess or something." Enrique grinned, "It's much more sophisticated."  
"You just don't wanna do tennis cause you know you'll lose!" Johnny accused him.  
"No I won't!" Enrique hollered back.  
As much as I knew about Enrique after the tennis match, I knew that his pride would be his down fall. Enrique wouldn't back down on Johnny's challenge, but Enrique definitely wasn't a very good tennis player.  
"That's game!" Johnny shouted, his hands raised in victory.  
"No it's not!" Enrique growled.  
"Yeah it is!! You hit it out of bounds! That's ten points!" Johnny replied, angry that his word wasn't trusted.  
"How was my shot going out of bounds a point for you?!" Enrique argued some more.  
"Were you not paying attention to the way we were scoring?!" Johnny yelled, his patience visibly thin, though gone would have been more accurate of a description. He looked at me and Oliver, which was the name of the kid with the green hair whose name I learned while Enrique and Johnny duked it out on the tennis court, for support, "Were we not scoring it that way the entire game?"  
"Sorry Enrique, but he's right." Oliver said apologetically to Enrique.  
"That's bull crap!" Enrique growled as he walked over to us.  
Johnny proudly approached us as well, boastfully taking confident steps just to irritate Enrique, "I am still the tennis master." He grinned, his ego swelling with his head.  
"Oh my." I sighed to myself.  
Johnny set aside his racket and came over to me, "So, shall we go now then?"  
I could tell by the way he was acting toward me he was doing all this to irk Enrique, and it was hard not to. He was very irkable.  
"This'll be the last time she sees you, that's for sure." Enrique scuffed as he brushed himself off. "Next time, she'll be coming for some time with a real lover."  
"That's a scary thought ..." I said to myself, as I did most things.  
Johnny snickered, apparently having heard me.  
I stood up out of the seat under the shade of the umbrella next to Oliver's, "Actually, what time is it?"  
All three turned to their watches, Enrique and Johnny racing to get the time first.  
"4:28--34!!" They both said at the same time.  
"Your watch is off 4 minutes pal!" Johnny indicted.  
"No I think it's your watch that's 4 minutes off!" Enrique shot right back.  
"It's 4:30 already? You've got to be kidding me!" I was surprised at how long I'd been out. It had been about 45 minutes now and I wasn't sure if I should head back home or not.  
"Something wrong with that?" Oliver asked.  
I rolled my eyes, thinking I shouldn't tell them that I'd run off, "No, not really. I'm... just surprised cause it sure doesn't feel like its been that long."  
"Time flies when you're kicking blonde butt." Johnny grinned as he glimpsed at Enrique, who gave him a death glare in return for his comment. He then looked directly at me and gave a slight bow, "So then, shall we be going, my lady?"  
I hesitated. I'd never really gone out with a guy and I hardly even knew Johnny. Not to mention what big trouble I could get in if one of my family members found me while I was out.  
Enrique interrupted my thought when he snickered, "She doesn't look like she wants to go there, Johnny. Maybe you should give it a rest."  
I felt I should quickly respond, wanting no hard feelings toward anyone, "No no, I'm....." I put my hand on my forehead, trying to get my words straight before saying them, "Yeah Ok, lets go."  
Johnny seemed increasingly pleased with this, "We'll see you guys later." He grinned, still aiming to taunt Enrique more than anything.  
I didn't see the look on Enrique's face but it must've flushed red with anger when Johnny slipped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me close as I followed him to where ever it was we were going. I felt a bit awkward but I was trying to balance by pleasing everyone. Enrique couldn't accuse me of favoring Johnny because I went with him after he won and Johnny couldn't say I favored Enrique for any reason at all. If I'd done something like move his arm, I knew that would send him into a rampage. I might've not known the kid long but I knew him long enough to see he wasn't one to take insults of any kind lightly.  
It wasn't long before we were strolling on the sidewalks of a busy street. I began to wonder what exactly Johnny had up his sleeve, whether we were just gonna walk around or actually do something. I decided not to ask though, thinking it would be kind of rude.  
"So hey, tell me honestly." Johnny suddenly started, then looked down at me, "Do you think what Enrique does for attention from girls actually works or not?"  
My eye contact with him sort've drifted, like it usually did when I was talking to someone. I thought it over a moment then looked ahead as I answered, "I think it depends on the girl. Some girls like all that attention from a guy, others don't. So I suppose it does work partially but.. not always." I answered.  
"I guess you'd know better than I would, but I think it's pretty degrading if you ask me." Johnny said, appearing though he would voice his opinion to its fullest no matter what.  
I blinked, I knew why one might think that but I decided I wanted to hear what he was gonna say, "Why's that?"  
"In context, it's like a begger begging for food. He's begging because he can't get food himself. Enrique's begging for attention from girls, cause otherwise he wouldn't get any! I say that's pretty sad."  
I nodded my head, "I see... So then, tell me, what's your approach on these matters?" I asked, curiously, not thinking until I had already spoken that it might've come across differently than intended.  
Johnny looked down at me, a devious smirk spread across his face, "I can't reveal my secrets, you know. Especially not to you."  
"What? Why me?" I asked, even though I should've caught on.  
"Because, you might go tell everyone else and I wouldn't have any tricks up my sleeve to surprise an unsuspecting young lady with." He almost bragged.  
I smiled, amused, "Ooh really."  
"You heard it here first."  
I laughed, "You sound like a reporter from a news program."  
Something suddenly caught Johnny's eye, I didn't know what but it seemed to keep him from responding.  
I shifted my eyes toward the direction he was looking in, wondering what it was he was gawking at. I couldn't pinpoint what it was, all the buildings were so close together it could've been just about anyone of them.  
It seemed Johnny had an idea, he looked down at me, "What would you think about going out for some ice cream?"  
"Ice cream?" I looked at him again.  
"Yeah, ice cream on me."  
I looked back ahead, seeing if I could find an ice cream store that might've encouraged the idea, "That would be nice." I admitted, still not seeing any nearby influence.  
"I know a nice place down by the beach that has the best ice cream in Asia." He almost bragged.  
"Best ice cream in Asia, huh? But not best ice cream in the world though, right?"  
"Everybody knows the world's best ice cream comes from Europe. As does everything else."  
"Oh really." I mused.  
"Only a dumb ass doesn't know that."  
I rolled my eyes, "Oh, excuse me."  
He looked down at me.  
"I thought rich guys were always gentlemen."  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Johnny asked, sounding offended.  
"You just called me a dumb ass..." I said, doing my best to look him in the eye.  
"What? Pfft, there's a difference between a gentleman and a lady's man. I'm not gonna lie to you."  
I gasped, "Ah! That was mean!" I took a step away from him with my hands on my hips.  
"Yeah well I'm not known for being a particularly nice guy."  
"Apparently! Sheesh. You got some freakin' nerve." I shook my head, disappointed-like.  
"Not nerve. Just brave." Johnny nodded, proudly.  
"That's hardly brave of anyone. Brave is when you stand up to your fears, nerve is just ... impudence."  
Johnny looked at me, the impish grin on his face spelled trouble, "Impudence? You think that's impudence, this--" He spanked me without any obvious hesitation, making me jump up in front to avoid another possible attack, "--is impudence."  
"Oh my gosh! You pervert!" I yelled at him as I walked backwards in front, my hands covering where I didn't want to be hit again.  
He snickered, amused with my reaction, "You wanted impudence, I gave you impudence." Was his simple statement.  
"Remind me why I agreed to go with you?" I looked at him skeptically.  
"Because no one can resist me." Johnny said, apparently thinking it was true.  
"I can't remember ever thinking that." I replied.  
Johnny scowled, "Oh really. A hundred bucks says before the day is over, you'll have thought it more than once."  
"And two hundred bucks says that's not even possible." I said, tauntingly.  
He glared at me and I smirked back at him, knowing I'd irked him. I turned around and continued walking in front of him, when I heard him say, "I do love a good challenge."  
I quickly turned around with surprise, "What??"  
Johnny suddenly had a leer across his face.  
I gave him a skeptical eye before turning around again. As I walked, his statement kept running through my mind. What did he mean by that? Did this mean trouble? Even worse, did this mean big trouble?  
Once we finally reached the edge of the buildings, we went down some concrete stairs and into the sand. The sun was setting, I hadn't realized how late it had gotten. There was a sea breeze coming in from the water. It smelt good, like the ocean. I loved the beach and stood mesmerized by the view at the foot of the stairs.  
Johnny came up behind me, "Likin' the sunset, huh?"  
"Who couldn't like such a view? It looks just like a painting." I replied, forgetting whom it was I was conversing with.  
Johnny rolled his eyes, "Don't be gettin' all mushy on me now."  
I narrowed my eyebrows and then slowly turned to him, annoyed.  
He apparently noticed and looked down at me, "What?!"  
"You sure know how to spoil a perfect moment." I glared.  
Johnny crossed his arms, "Yeah well ..." He paused, not knowing what to say now.  
I sighed, letting the anger on my face quickly fade away as I began walking past Johnny in another direction. "You obviously don't have much experience in the ways of treating a girl."  
He began to follow me, "How ya figure?"  
"If you knew anything, you'd be able to figure it out." I replied, still walking ahead of him.  
"Why do girls have to be so touchy and complicated?"  
"We're not unless you make us be touchy and complicated."  
Johnny didn't say anything after that. I must've made him really mad and I was ready to be given the silent treatment or something of the like.  
I walked over to a bench and sat down, sighing with relief that I could finally take a rest.  
Johnny didn't sit down. He stood at a bit of a distance, his expression grudging as he refused to even glimpse at me.  
I looked at him for a long time, seeing if he'd change his mind but he didn't. He just stared out toward the ocean as if he were a statue. I let out a laugh, thinking this was somewhat childish of him, but he didn't let up even with my light-heartedness, "Boy you rich folk, you sure got a lot goin' for you what with all your stubbornness."  
He didn't say anything.  
"Don't you find this a bit childish?" I asked.  
Johnny still remained silent.  
I laughed again and got up, walking over and standing in front of him. I waved my hand back and forth in front of his eyes, seeing they suddenly shifted down at me, "Come on Johnny, be a little bit better humored, would you? I'm not holding you lock and chains you know."  
Johnny only glared down at me, still apparently mad.  
I chuckled, still finding this humorous, "Quit pouting you big baby! What is it you want from me?"  
He still didn't say anything.  
I looked up at him expectantly with a smirk on my face, "What's with you? You're all fired up one second and icy as a polar bear the next." I paused, knowing he wouldn't respond. "Alright fine, since you won't apologize for being mean then I'll be the bigger man and say I'm sorry first, so can we get along now?"  
Still nothing.  
"You're harder to move than a tree, fine then." I took a step forward and embraced him with a big bear hug.  
"AHH! What're you doing?!" He took a step back, apparently startled.  
I let him go and took a step back, "HAH! Look at that! I got you to move!" I laughed triumphantly.  
He growled at me.  
"Oh come on now, you can't tell me you don't like hugs. You're an Aries."  
Johnny paused a moment, "How would you know?"  
"It's clear as day, Johnny. Don't tell me it's not obvious."  
He rolled his eyes away from me.  
"You need some ice cream to cheer you up." I walked over to him and took his hand, pulling him behind me even though he hesitated.  
The ice cream stand was obvious. It was more like an out-door parlor type place. It had a roof, but no walls. I walked up to the counter and hopped on one of the seats, then looked to Johnny to do the same.  
I blinked at him, "Aren't you gonna sit?"  
He turned away.  
"Don't be a party pooper!" I accused.  
The guy behind the counter came over, "Relationship problems?"  
I looked at him, "The only problem is him." I gestured toward Johnny.  
"Big fight?"  
"No, I just think I insulted him." I chuckled.  
"Tsk tsk, you should be glad she's apologizing. My wife never does." The clerk said to Johnny as he cleaned out a glass.  
Johnny didn't say anything.  
The clerk looked back at me, "So what'll it be?"  
"Give me a sec. to decide." I requested.  
"Take your time." He offered and walked off to attend to another customer.  
I looked at Johnny again, "Come on Johnny-boi, don't you want some ice cream?"  
"No." He simply replied.  
I thought hard a moment. If only I had known what he liked. I waved the clerk over and whispered to him, "Have you had Johnny ... um ... the rich kid come around here often?"  
"You mean the famous Johnny MacGregor--as in the one standing right there?" The clerk pointed.  
I nodded anxiously.  
"Yeah, every clerk here knows him. He comes at least once a day whenever he visits Japan."  
"Great. What does he usually get?" I asked.  
He eyed me, "Giving away a man's secrets is one mistake I won't make."  
I dug in my pocket for some cash I had gotten in the morning for lunch, which I didn't use. It wasn't an amount I was familiar with, it was Japanese money. I showed it all to the clerk, "If I give you this will you tell me I asked?"  
The clerk's eyes grew wide, it must've been a lot of money, "I suppose since it's for a good cause, I'll let it go this time." He agreed and took the money. "I'll be right back with some."  
"Thanks." I answered quietly, then relaxed back into the chair, seeing Johnny hadn't move a bit and probably hadn't heard us whispering either. I began to whistle a random tune just to pass the time. The clerk soon came back with a bowl piled with ice cream. I didn't know what flavor it was, but as long as it was Johnny's favorite I accepted it. I thanked the clerk with a nod and took the ice cream bowl after hopping off the seat. I took hold of the spoon so it wouldn't fall out and walked up in front of Johnny, "Hey Johnny, look." I teased him with the bowl in noticeable view. I definitely caught his attention and he seemed surprised, but he didn't say anything. I spooned some of the ice cream up and ate it, "Mmm, this is good. Too bad Johnny doesn't want any." I said, regretfully but playfully.  
Johnny frowned, "Hey! Give me that!" He grabbed the bowl from my hands.  
"Yikes, don't get between Johnny and his ice cream." I warned, "You want the spoon?"  
Johnny yanked the spoon out of my grasp then turned around and sat down at the counter.  
I was satisfied and took a seat next to him, "Did I do good?" I asked.  
"How did you know?" He asked, suspiciously.  
I grinned, "I can't reveal my secrets. You might tell everyone and I wouldn't have any tricks up my sleeve to surprise any unsuspecting, attractive guy with."  
A slight smile was evident, "You're odd." Johnny said, trying to hold back laughter with a chuckle.  
"You heard it here first." I quoted him and returned the smile.  
Johnny didn't say anything else, but he was still smiling. I must've amused him, because I don't think he was mad anymore. He continued to eat his ice cream without saying anything else.  
I was glad everything was all dandy again. It made me feel good inside to see he wasn't mad at me anymore. I owed a lot of the credit to the man at the counter but I wouldn't deny credit to myself as well.  
Johnny suddenly looked at me, "You want that ice cream I promised?"  
I looked at him, not sure how to respond. Declining might be rude, but accepting would be a bit rude too. I gave an unsure sigh, "Well, I don't wanna be any trouble or anything." I replied.  
"Oh please, I've got more money than I know what to do with." Johnny waved the clirk over.  
"Made up, I see?" The clerk winked at me.  
I smiled, "Yeah, you know I'm good." I jokingly replied.  
The clerk laughed, "So what'll ya have?"  
"Cookies and cream, please." I requested.  
"What size?"  
"Make it extra large." Johnny answered for me.  
I quickly looked at him, "Are you sure?? ...I mean, I don't think I can eat that much."  
"I'll help ya finish it if you can't." Johnny winked.  
"Coming right up." The clerk said and walked off again.  
I smiled, "Thanks."  
Johnny nodded as if saying that it was nothing and looked back at his ice cream to spoon more up. "So, cookies and cream is your favorite then, eh?"  
I gasped, pretending to be surprised, "How did you know?!"  
Johnny chuckled, "Call it men's intuition." He teased.  
"Men's intuition, eh?" I laughed.  
"You heard me." Johnny nodded, getting more ice cream onto his spoon.  
The clerk slid the bowl of ice cream to me, "Here ya go."  
"Thank you." I replied and began to spoon at a big Oreo piece sitting on top.  
Johnny pushed his bowl away from him, having left some melted ice cream at the bottom. He sat back and stretched, appearing satisfied. "So, what do I get in return for being such a good date?"  
I coughed, "Date?"  
"Going out and dating is one in the same, you know." Johnny informed me.  
I seemed to have not noticed when Oliver said 'go out', he meant 'go out... on a date'! I had to think on this, "Um, how about a word guarantee that you were a good date?"  
"Oh come on, you can do better than that." Johnny pressed.  
"No refunds?" I offered.  
Johnny laughed, "Don't tell me you've never been on a date." He suddenly assumed.  
I was afraid to tell him his assumption was right, but I wouldn't lie to him, "In literal terms, no."  
"You haven't??" Johnny said in surprise, "Wow, now I've heard it all."  
I pushed the ice cream bowl away, having left a little bit over, "You want the rest of this?"  
"Nah, we'll just leave it." Johnny replied and got off the chair.  
The clerk came over, "Leaving?"  
"Yup." Johnny replied as I jumped off my chair.  
"How're you gonna pay today then, Mr. MacGregor?"  
"Put it on my tab." Johnny replied.  
"You've got one hell of a tab." The clerk added.  
Johnny rolled his eyes, "Fine, here." He handed him a credit card.  
I swallowed hard, "You have a credit card?"  
Johnny looked back at the piece of plastic the clerk was sliding through the scanner and handed back, then studied it, "Yeah, I'm pretty sure it's a credit card." He said, sarcastically.  
I laughed and shook my head, "You're one for sarcasm."  
"It's a trademark." The clerk mentioned.  
"It must be." I agreed.  
Johnny put his credit card away, "We'll be heading back now. I'll see you later." He waved to the clerk as he turned around.  
"Have a good evening." The clerk replied.  
Before leaving I mouthed the words 'thank you' one more time, then turned to follow Johnny. He had stopped to wait for me and began walking with me once I'd caught up.  
"So, did you enjoy our little date?" Johnny asked.  
I had anticipated his expectations were high, "You mean besides being offended on several occasions and then you pouting like a 5-year-old?"  
Johnny's lighthearted expression had quickly vanished, I assumed I had insulted him--again.  
"I'd say the evening went pretty well." I finally finished, hoping Johnny wouldn't hold my beginning against me.  
Johnny looked ahead, saying nothing.  
"Oh come on, Johnny! I was just kidding. This has been the best evening I've ever had!" I said, very sincerely.  
Johnny looked at me again, doubtfully.  
"You don't believe me?"  
"Why do you keep complaining?" He growled.  
"I wasn't, I was just teasing. Why're you so touchy?"  
Johnny crossed his arms, "I'm not touchy!"  
I blinked and laughed, "You contradict yourself. Lighten up a little." I suggested.  
"Are you telling me what to do?" He suddenly accused.  
"...Yeah! I am! Now come on, I wanna hear you laugh again!" I jumped out in front of him.  
Johnny's face remained stern and almost annoyed.  
"Are you... ticklish?" I poked him, in an attempt to tickle him.  
It didn't work, but suddenly his famous, impish smirk spread across his face, "No, but I bet you are."  
I darted off, the very thought of being tickled was a nightmare. I hated it when people tickled me. I had hoped Johnny wasn't following me because running in the sand and successfully getting somewhere had to be a talent, a talent which I didn't have. I stumbled over myself and fell, "Oh that sucked." I moaned. The sand was soft--but not when you fell in it.  
Johnny came sliding over to me on his knees, showering me in sand.  
"Hey now!" I turned around and sat down, brushing the sand off my clothes, "I surrender Ok? No tickling!"  
He crawled closer, "That's not fair, you would've let me had it if I was ticklish."  
"Yeah but you weren't so--no! Hey!!" Pleading for mercy was useless, he already began tickling me in my most sensitive spot. I struggled to smack his hands away in between uncontrollable laughter, falling back into the sand. "You're evil!" I cried, tears rolling down my cheeks from hilarity.  
"I know." He confessed, still poking me in the stomach and the side.  
"Stop stop!! Quit before I seriously hurt you!" I threatened, still unable to keep from laughing. After that he finally backed off and stopped. I lay there in the sand still trying to get the last laughs out of my system, "Oh my gosh." I sighed, trying to catch my breath. "Man, I hate you." I chuckled, wiping the tears from my cheeks.  
Johnny seemed amused, "Yeah yeah, I know." He grinned.  
I sighed again with a last chuckle attached and directed my eyes toward the night sky. It was now completely dark. The stars were out and the moon was almost nearly full. A few, thin and wispy clouds would glide by the moon every now and then, but for the most part it was clear.  
I looked back at Johnny, who was staring intensely at me. I looked away, sort've embarrassed and feeling awkward sitting there. Johnny caught my eye again when he started moving closer until he was nearly on top of me and we were face to face. I felt my eyelids become heavy, but I didn't know why. I allowed my eyes to close and felt something press against my lips. I hadn't planned for this to happen, but something about it didn't make me want to pull away. I gradually felt myself sink back down against the sand, feeling Johnny follow me until he was laying on me. We seemed to stay there for a long time, though in reality it probably wasn't hardly a minute. I felt Johnny push himself up. I forced my heavy eyes open to see him staring down at me again. I felt almost silly as I lay there with nothing to say. I directed my eyes away from Johnny for a moment, looking out at the ocean. Johnny relaxed himself and lay down over me again. I turned to face the sky so I could watch him from the corner of my eye. His face was against my neck as he gave it a gentle kiss. My anxiety increased as he continued to nuzzle my neck and put his arms around me. I nearly feared what he might have in his intentions, seeing as I didn't really know him that well. I concluded perhaps this was a compliment--maybe he was really fond of me. But, knowing Johnny, he probably didn't know any other way of showing it. I hesitantly complied, seeing as I couldn't resist, and embraced him. I suddenly found I liked this attention. It was so new and different, but warm and comforting and I didn't wanna let it go.  
Johnny kissed me on the cheek and pulled away from my grip, "We should get going. It's late." He said and got to his feet.  
I sat up and let Johnny help me to my feet. I brushed my pants off and shook my shirt, trying to get the rest of the sand off.  
"You ready to go?" Johnny asked.  
I looked up at him, "Yeah." I walked over to him, still shaking my shirt out.  
He took my hand from my side and held it tightly as if refusing to ever let it go, then continued to lead me back.  
The stroll was quiet, neither of us said a word. The silence made me a bit nervous but Johnny seemed content. He walked me up to the gate of my 'house', which seemed more like a hotel to me.  
"This is good." I said, not wanting to be seen with Johnny, knowing it would get him in trouble with my family.  
"I enjoyed your company." Johnny said.  
I smiled, "Yeah, me too. I had a fun time."  
Johnny leaned in closer, putting his arms around my waist and gave me another deep and intimate kiss.  
Once again I submitted and put my own arms around his neck.  
I wanted to stay like this for a while longer but Johnny pulled away, "I'll see you again." He promised.  
I nodded and released him, "Bye..." I replied, somewhat sadly and watched him begin his way back.  
Once he was out of site I turned around and ran to the back of the house, ready to see my rope still dangling from my bedroom window but to my dismay, it wasn't there. I'd been found out. I turned to look toward the forest beyond the backyard and rested against the brick wall with a sigh. I couldn't go back in there now but where would I go? I had no place to go. I'd have to face up to my family. Might as well get it over with. 


	3. Chapter 3: Here Goes Everything

**Chapter 3: Here Goes Everything**  
I walked around the house to the front door where the porch lights were lit. I hesitated to knock but brought myself to give a gentle knock anyway. With great rage the door flew open. My uncle stood there, his face flushed with anger.  
"Where the hell have you been?!" He screamed at me.  
I calmly strolled past him and he slammed the door shut behind me. "I was out for a walk." I simply stated.  
"I thought I told you, you were not to go outside period, dot, end of story!!" He yelled again, apparently unable to control himself.  
I didn't reply and began up the stairs toward my room.  
"Get your ass down here right now young lady!" He ordered, but I ignored him and kept going.  
I heard him continue to shout at me but I wasn't hearing it. I went to my room, shut the door and tried to lock it, but found the lock had been removed. I scowled and left the room to find one that had a lock on it. I wasn't about to give my privacy away under any circumstance. I ended up in one of the sitting rooms, sleeping on the couch. I was worn out, but escaping had been well worth it. 

The next day I woke up with a major cramp in my neck. Perhaps sleeping on the couch had been a big mistake but I had no other choice. I looked at the grandfather clock that nearly completely awoke me every hour of the night. It was 5:30, everybody would still be asleep. I ran down the hall into my room and quickly showered off, brushed my hair, brushed my teeth, got a new change of clothes out--which were to my disappointment, all excessively girly. I had wished I'd brought my own but since I had nothing else, I decided they had to do and that I needed to get out of the house quickly. I got dressed into my rather tight, flared jeans and even tighter peasant top. I tried to adjust the top to be less exposing of my front side but it didn't seem to do any good, so I gave up and ran off.  
I quietly slid down the stair banister and silently opened the door, tiptoed out and shut it behind me. After that I ran as fast as I possibly could until I'd reached the place where Kai had battled yesterday. I dropped to the concrete there and lay there, looking up at the sky. Trees surrounded the little spot there and I was laying in the middle of the clearing. A few clouds passed by in the sky. I thought of how amazing it was that such light puffs could be so essential to our very lives. How smoothly and gracefully they glided, not a care in the world. My thoughts were interrupted by shouts from a familiar someplace. I sat up and looked in the direction of the noise, then got up and followed it, my curiosity getting the best of me.  
I wandered down the trail I had yesterday and saw Johnny and Enrique at it again. Except this time it was ping-pong. It's true, there was a ping-pong table outside and they were going back and forth like there was no tomorrow. I rolled my eyes but decided to go and watch.  
"You're up early." I said as I trudged over to them.  
"I had to show Enrique up first thing." Johnny grinned, hitting the ball twice in between his sentence.  
"Not that he'll be successful by any means." Enrique growled.  
It went back and forth non-stop. It made me dizzy trying to keep up with the ball. I thought I might want to take a seat, but realized I wouldn't be able to see from down there. It was far too interesting to let it escape my view. It must've gone on for 5 minutes before Oliver came out.  
"What the heck??" Was the first thing he said.  
I looked at him, "Yeah I said the same thing." I walked around the ping-pong table, keeping my eye on the two and making sure not to get in the way or get hit with anything, until I reached Oliver.  
"Can you believe these two?" He shook his head.  
"I know... Isn't it hilarious?" I laughed.  
"I don't know how they keep going at it." Oliver crossed his arms.  
"Yeah me either. I wouldn't have the energy to go non-stop day in and day out." I confessed.  
"That makes two of us." Oliver agreed, then looked down at me, "You wanna sit down?"  
I nodded and followed him to the same seats we sat in yesterday. I let myself sink in the chair, "Hmm. I'm becoming quite fond of this place. I think I like it better here than at home." I said.  
Oliver looked at me, "Really? Why's that?"  
"The atmosphere isn't as tense ... well unless you're standing between Johnny and Enrique over there." I said, glimpsing back at the two and their intense ping-pong match.  
"Never get between them and the golden trophy..." Oliver warned.  
"That would kill.." I said as I put my chin in my hand to continue watching the two.  
It was silent, except for the sound of the ping-pong ball. I was surprised Johnny and Enrique were quiet, they must've been using all their energy in the actual game rather than insulting each other. Suddenly, a loud crackle was heard and the ping-pong ball darted off of Johnny's ping-pong paddle in an unpredictable fashion and landed in the grass.  
"HEY!! What the heck was that?!" Enrique shouted.  
"What the hell?" Johnny growled, annoyed. He walked over to where the ping-pong ball lay and picked it up, studying it, "Holy mother fuck."  
"What happened?" Oliver asked, standing up.  
"The ball fuckin' broke!" Johnny shouted, somewhat irritated.  
I laughed with disbelief, "It broke?!" I jumped up and ran over past Enrique to see, "Oh my gosh!" I cracked up, "It's completely destroyed!"  
Enrique walked over and grabbed it from Johnny, "What the hell'd you do?"  
"Me?! You're the one who hit it to me!" Johnny defended.  
"Yeah you probably broke it with you hit it because it wasn't broken when I hit it!" Enrique accused again.  
"What?! That's bull! Cause it was broken when it hit my paddle!" Johnny shouted, impatiently.  
"Hey now guys, calm down, I don't think it really matters who broke it cause, face it, it's broken. Just get a new one and start over again." I compromised.  
"That point is definitely mine though." Enrique said as he wandered off.  
"What?! Bull shit! I hit it last!" Johnny replied, still fuming.  
"But it didn't hit my side!" Enrique yelled back as he went to get a new ball.  
I stopped Johnny from yelling again, "How about nobody gets the point? It's not fair since it broke anyway." I suggested.  
"That's not fair." Johnny glared at me.  
"How is it not?" I asked.  
"It should be my score!" Johnny objected again.  
"No it shouldn't, you jackass!" Enrique growled as he walked back over with a new ball.  
"You guys, would you give it a rest?" I sighed.  
"She's right you know, if it was an official match nobody would get the point." Oliver intervened.  
"See?" I looked back at Johnny who was glaring intently at Enrique.  
Johnny snarled, "Peh, fine!" He walked back to his spot as I went along back to my own. "Get ready for an ass-whoop Enrique, and be lucky Juri plays fair even though we all know she likes me better." He grinned.  
"Yeah right, just cause you took her out yesterday doesn't mean she liked it!" Enrique defended.  
"Can you just start the match already?" Oliver complained from the sidelines.  
"Yeah Enrique, hurry up!" Johnny irked him.  
Enrique served extra-fiercely just for Johnny's irritating comments. And so it began again, back and forth. There was no sign of it stopping any time soon either.  
I took Oliver's wrist and looked at his watch, "Ok, it's been 15 minutes now ... Think somebody will score soon?"  
"Ah who knows, at this rate we'll be sitting here all day." Oliver sighed.  
"What's the score anyway?" I looked at him.  
"Who knows..." He called over to them, "Hey, what's the score?"  
"Nine to seven." Johnny called back, still concentrating on hitting the ball.  
"It's eight, moron!" Enrique growled as he hit the ball back.  
"No it's not cause one more point for me is game!" Johnny quickly corrected.  
"You need two more points, stupid! Can't you do basic math?!" Enrique began losing his cool, though it seemed he'd lost it a long time ago.****


	4. Chapter 4: Battle With the Inner Demons

What's Been Left to Find  
By Touketsu Gekkou  
A Beyblade Fanfic

**Chapter 4: Battle With the Inner Demons**  
I finished getting dressed and made the bed before I left. I went into the bathroom to make sure I was still decent, then sauntered out of the room, not too thrilled to be in the presence of the others again. I felt like I did something wrong and I was ashamed of myself. Facing anybody now would be suicide, even though I knew they didn't know. When I got to the tea room, Enrique and Oliver were still in their seats, but Johnny now occupied my former chair. They all seemed to be in a good mood, Johnny especially. It seemed strange as I went to sit down, Johnny acted like nothing had even happened.  
"So now that you're back, Juri, I hope you chewed Johnny up real good." Enrique said with interest.  
I thought Johnny might've said something about what happened and my eyes widened, "What??"  
"That was a long talk you two had." Oliver answered, "Johnny here says you were really mad at him."  
I looked at Johnny for an explanation.  
"It's true, isn't it?" Johnny raised an eyebrow, seeing I was displeased with the cover he had made up.  
"I wasn't mad, I was just concerned..." I honestly replied.  
"Should've followed you and video taped it. Johnny blows it again!" Enrique laughed.  
Johnny wrinkled his nose, "I thought we already went through this." He growled.  
"Ohh, of course, but does Juri know? Or better yet, does her dad know?"  
"Uncle." I corrected.  
"Right, uncle." Enrique nodded.  
"He doesn't have to, soon as I get the proof it won't be a big deal anymore." Johnny stated.  
"No, after that it'll only be worse, seeing as you'll probably be a dad soon." Enrique continued.  
Johnny stood up, furiously, "Why can't you fucking drop it already?!"  
"Johnny, calm down!" I stood up and put my hand on his shoulder, trying to settle his nerves.  
"This little mother fucker needs to learn when enough is enough." Johnny warned Enrique.  
I took Johnny's arm, clinging to it, "How about we step outside for some fresh air?" I suggested.  
Johnny glared at Enrique a bit longer then finally gave in, "Ugh, fine."  
Without another word I began leading him out of the room and down the hall, after that though it was he who was leading me, I didn't know this house at all. "Johnny, you really need to learn to get control of your temper." I sighed.  
"Enrique needs to learn when to shut the hell up." Johnny growled.  
"Yeah but you're not responsible for what he does, he's gonna have to learn himself. Only you can learn to control your temper, so why don't you just do what you can?" I explained as we began walking down the stairs.  
"I guess.." Johnny turned from the ground and looked at me as we walked out the door. For a moment his angry expression stuck with him but he suddenly broke out in a smile.  
This confused me, "What?" I requested to know what was so amusing.  
Johnny looked back ahead, "Nothing."  
"No, seriously, I wanna know." I didn't mean to act like a little kid, but it bothered me when somebody else knew something I didn't. It was the curse of curiosity.  
"Just you."  
"Just me?" I blinked.  
"Yup, just you." Johnny repeated.  
I didn't get it. Johnny took a seat in one of the chairs under the umbrella and propped his feet up on another. I sat down on the one next to where he had his feet on and watched him closely. He seemed more content than usual and I wondered why. He didn't look at me though, he seemed to be enjoying it outside, looking at his surroundings and taking it all in as if it were the first time he was here. I looked around to see if there was anything that might've caught his interest in particular, but there was nothing I hadn't already learned to recognize.  
Suddenly something did catch his attention, "Ahh shit."  
I peered the in the direction he was looking, "Oh shoot ..."  
Kai was approaching us and didn't seem too happy. He walked up to us, Johnny having already jumped to his feet, but Kai ignored him and looked straight at me, "What the hell're you doing here?" He demanded.  
I was getting ready to answer but Johnny decided to for me, "She's here hanging out with me." Kai turned to him as he finished, "You got a problem with that?"  
Kai glared at him, "Yes I do. I don't trust you." Kai looked back at me, "What were you doing while you were 'hanging out'?"  
I blinked, "Uh, having tea and playing ping-pong ..." I replied, honest in my answer.  
"Is that all?" Kai looked at me suspiciously.  
"What, you don't believe her?" Johnny defended me.  
Kai ignored him though.  
"...Yeah, that's all.." I replied.  
"Somebody's pissed off at you and I don't think I have to tell you who." Kai said crossly, his facial expression solemn.  
I looked down then looked at Johnny, "I guess I should go..." I told him sadly.  
Johnny growled at Kai then looked at me, "Ok, I'll see you later then."  
"Hm, no you won't either." Kai interrupted.  
Johnny quickly turned to look at him, "What?!"  
"She's been grounded for a year and she's been stripped of all her rights. We even have a special room set up for her to stay in until further notice." Kai explained.  
"What's happened to you Kai? I thought we were buddies." I abruptly asked.  
"Buddies don't hang out with the enemy." Kai stared at me and answered coldly.  
"Enemy??" I sounded clueless.  
"Hurry up, our uncle is becoming impatient." Kai replied, still bitter.  
I began to slowly wander toward him when Johnny called to me, "Wait!" I turned around to face him and he gave me a hug and a sweet kiss on the lips, "I'll see you again soon." He whispered.  
I nodded and he released me. When I looked at Kai's expression, it looked more displeased now than it had when he just arrived. He didn't say anything though, he led the way back and I followed in utter silence.

Upon my arrival, it seemed the whole household was there to greet me with their comments and lectures of disappointment. I tried not to pay attention to them while they directed me to my uncle's office room. He was waiting there for me, and I had a bad feeling I was really in for it now. My stomach churned merely at the thought of what would happen next.  
I creeked the door open and peered inside. The walls on the right and left side were covered with bookcases filled to the brim with books, there were two windows on the opposing wall and a dark brown, wooden desk sat in front of them. My uncle's seat was turned so the back was facing the door. I thought he might not have heard me, but just before I decided I was leaving he spoke up, "Come in." He said, his voice apparent with anger.  
I dropped my shoulders and sauntered inside, shutting the door behind me then approaching the two chairs set in front of the desk.  
My uncle slowly turned in his black leather chair to face me, "Sit." He ordered.  
I thought about refusing, but a second glimpse at his deadly expression made me think twice, so I obeyed and took a seat in the chair to my left.  
My uncle sat there, his elbows rested on the arms of the chair and his fingers entertwined. He was silent for a long while, just staring at me as if I were a criminal and deserved to be put into jail. His expression told me he was determined to get me there no matter what. "I understand you ran off again this morning."  
I didn't comment.  
"Even after I strictly said you were forbidden to leave this house under any circumstances." He continued.  
I watched and listened with a blank expression. Whenever I was mad, I tended to clam up, ignore, blow-off. I was the opposite of what my uncle was. When he was mad, it was obvious, because he'd blow up in your face. As for me, I'd just shrug you off.  
"What have you to say for yourself in your defence?"  
I thought over his question a moment before answering, "Your rule is unfair."  
"It's a punishment. There's no fairness in punishment."  
"I don't deserve to be punished though, I'm not a little girl." I quickly objected, getting on the extreme defensive.  
"Then it's high time you stop acting like one." He snapped.  
I snorted as I dropped back into my chair, crossing my arms and putting on a grudging expression.  
"You need to learn that belonging to this family has a lot more responsibilities than living with the pety family you came from." It was apparent to me that he was trying painstakingly hard to keep from yelling at me.  
"Freedoms shouldn't have to be compromised according to birthrights." I replied sourly.  
My uncle quickly stood up, "It doesn't matter!" His voice slightly echoed through the room after he yelled. He stood silent a moment before continuing, "From here on out, I don't want you outside of this house for any reason other than school. You're not to visit friends, go on walks, not a toe beyond the house's concrete. Is that clear?"  
I rolled my eyes but didn't wish to answer.  
He repeated himself, more sternly and harshly this time, "I said, is that clear?"  
"Fine, whatever." I finally complained.  
"Now you get your ass into your room and stay there the rest of the evening. There will be no food for you the rest of the day. Now get out of my site." He hissed.  
I shook my head and got out of my seat in a bit of a hurry. I walked down the hall, passing Maggy who had been standing outside of the door. I noticed she went inside the office room but didn't care to know why. All I wanted to do was get into my room and be left alone.  
Once I got there, I slammed the door. I was startled when I noticed the windows now had bars on them. I rushed over to them and opened the windows, grabbing the bars and feeling as if I had just been thrown into jail. I sank to the ground, discouraged, disappointed and depressed. My head quickly lashed toward the door when I heard it being opened. It was only Maggy, and thank God.  
"Juri...? Are you alright?" Maggy walked in, shutting the door behind her.  
"Tch. No." I simply stated and faced the window again.  
Maggy took a seat on the bed, "I'm sorry your uncle is so critical..." She apologized.  
"Nothing you can do." I replied somewhat coldly.  
Maggy sighed, "Maybe if you had listened to his wishes from the beginning you wouldn't be in this mess."  
I slowly turned my head to glare her in the eyes, "If I had listened to his wishes, I'd be no better off than I am now. Life without freedom is no life at all."  
"But Juri.."  
"I don't want to talk about it." I retorted.  
Maggy was silent for a while, I thought she would leave but she hadn't gone anywhere yet. She decided to inquire, "So.. what did you do while you were out then?"  
I growled at her, "Did my uncle ask you to find out for him?"  
Maggy didn't reply. Instead, she got up and left, shutting the door again and leaving me alone.  
I stood up off the ground and closed the windows, restraining from shattering the glass. I wandered to my bed and dropped myself there, deciding to sleep the day away. With that, I let myself drift off into a comfortable sleep.  
Later that night, I was startled awake from a bad dream, but once I was awake I didn't remember what it was. I rubbed my eyes and searched for a clock, but couldn't see a thing in the dark. I nearly fell off my bed trying to find the light, but was able to flip it on just before falling. I found there was a digital clock on the other side of the bed and climbed back up to look at it. It was 2:35AM, I slept pretty long. Very long, in fact. I went to my door in attempt to escape and found it was locked. I jiggled the knob thinking maybe it was stuck, but it wasn't. I soon figured out they'd put the lock back in, except it was backwards. It could only be locked from the outside now. I hit my head on the door, unable to believe this was happening.  
"I wouldn't mind waking up to find all this is a horrible dream right about now..." I grumbled as I went back to my bed. I sat there silently, staring a hole in the wall. I sat there a very, very long time. It didn't take long for my stomach to start growling though. I hadn't eaten all day yesterday. I suddenly had a strong feeling of hate toward my uncle, "Johnny was right. He is an ass." I said to myself, still very pissed off.  
I laid back down and glimpsed at the clock every now and then. 3:17. 3:46. 4:23. 4:59. 5:32. I finally decided to get up and get ready for school. I had a feeling this would be a bad day though, and I was looking forward to planning my escape for our lunch period. There was no way I was coming back here. I'd kill myself before I did.  
I finished my routine by 6:15. Maggy had come in only to give me my freshly washed uniform and to say she'd unlock my door at 25 after 6 so I could leave on time. While I waited, I put on my shoes and got my book bag together. Maggy finally let me out and led me downstairs to the front door, saying nothing what so ever. I remained silent the entire way to school. I didn't even think of looking at Kai and thought it was good he wasn't much of a talker, because if he were to say one single word to me, I'd bite his head off.  
I arrived at school and ignored everyone. During class I doodled or stared out the window, scheming my escape, and I didn't participate in class. If the teacher called on me to answer a question, I said I didn't know, because I didn't. I wasn't even listening to the question.  
Once lunch time rolled around, I was anxious to leave. While everyone was settled in the cafeteria, at their own lunch tables eating lunch obviously, I snuck right out the front doors. Easy as that. After I was out I was running though to ensure that I wouldn't get caught. I ran across the street and down toward the private boys school where Kai went but passed it and headed toward the one place I felt like I could call home. I was exhausted when I got there. I had run too fast, but was glad I was safe for the time being. I rested against the side of the house and would wait for my friends to appear.  
About three hours later, they finally did and I was surprised to see them in uniforms simular to that of Kai's. Oliver was the first to notice me sitting by the house.  
"Juri, what're you doing here?" Oliver approached me.  
"I was waiting for you guys... What's with the uniforms?" I stood up and brushed my skirt off while Johnny and Enrique walked up behind Oliver.  
"We started going to the private boys school today." Oliver informed me, "Kai goes there, so you probably know which school I mean."  
"Yeah I know..." I replied.  
Johnny pushed Oliver aside to grab my attention, "What happened yesterday after you got home? You weren't in that big of trouble, were you?"  
I sighed, "You couldn't even begin to imagine." I began walking toward the table with the umbrella set up and sat in one of the chairs.  
Johnny followed me, "So what happened?" He asked again, growing a bit impatient.  
I frowned, "I got home and practically the whole house was there to greet me with their own list of why they're disappointed in me and how I shame the family and what not, then I have to go to my uncle's office to talk to him and he says I'm not allowed going out any other time except for going to school. Then he says I can't eat for the rest of the day and sends me off to my room. So I get to my room and there bars on my windows!"  
"Bars on your windows?! What the hell is that?" Johnny said, equally angry as I was.  
"Yeah, there bars on the windows. So since I'm confined to my room I go to sleep and wake up in the middle of the night and think I'll try to sneak out, well guess what? They put the lock back on the door, except you lock it from the outside. And it was locked until 25 after 6 this morning."  
"They locked you up in your room without anything to eat?" Oliver inquired, sounding surprised.  
"Yeah, so I ran off during lunch period and I've been waiting here ever since. I have to find a way to get out of here because they won't be able to drag me back to that house alive."  
"Damn. I was right. Your uncle is an ass." Johnny noted.  
"So now what're you gonna do?" Enrique interrupted.  
I sighed, "I don't know... run away I guess. I don't have any idea where to go though."  
Oliver appeared thoughtful for a moment before saying anything, "Well, we have plenty of connections around here. Maybe we can arrange for you to stay with one of our friends."  
"What? No, I couldn't do that. If my uncle somehow found me, not only would you guys be in trouble but your friend would too. No, I don't wanna do that." I shook my head.  
"You have to! You don't have a choice." Johnny nearly scolded, "It's either that or go back to being locked up in your room which is more like a prison cell."  
I pondered for a moment, trying to figure this out in my head, "Maybe I could go stay in one of the forests or something. I could run far, far away from here where my uncle wouldn't even think to look for me." I said, hopefully.  
"It's not exactly safe in the forest. Besides, what about school?" Enrique reminded me.  
"She doesn't need school, she can get everything she needs from us." Johnny answered.  
"This is becoming a bit ridiculous... Don't you think, guys?" Oliver looked at us.  
"Ridiculous? The girl's practically being held captive! We should call child services or something." Johnny crossed his arms.  
I chuckled, "Child services, huh?"  
"Hell yeah." Johnny said, enthusiastically, "Either way, she can't stay at her house."  
"How about you hide here for the time being?" Oliver suggested, "It's not that hard to sneak somebody into this house, there so few people in it."  
"Hey, that's a good idea." Enrique agreed.  
"Are you sure? I don't wanna get you guys in trouble..." I bit my lower lip, unsurely.  
"We're positive, you can't get us in trouble with anyone other than your uncle anyway. And what the hell's he gonna do about it? Come on." Johnny pulled me to my feet.  
"Enrique and I will go inside and have a snack, just so the maids don't get suspicious, and if they ask where you went we'll say you went to shower or something. So when you come back, make sure your hair is wet and your clothes are changed." Oliver explained the plan to us.  
"Yeah and be realistic about your timing. Don't come downstairs two hours after we get inside." Enrique warned.  
"Yeah yeah, quit complaining and lets go already." Johnny said as he began to lead the way.  
I followed him up the stairs while Enrique and Oliver went to the right of the entrance hall toward the kitchen, I guessed. I followed Johnny and remained as quiet as possible as we snuck through the halls. I began to recognize the hall we were going down when we were going towards his room.  
I whispered a concern to him, "Where exactly am I going to be staying?" I asked, quietly as possible.  
"In my room, of course." Johnny answered, not minding to be too quiet about it. He opened the door and we walked into his room. He shut the door behind me while I walked inside, "Ok, I'm gonna go change and get my hair wet and all that stuff."  
I watched him walk toward his personal bathroom, "I suggest you actually wash your hair if you make it wet."  
Johnny peeked outside of the bathroom, "Why do you say that?"  
"You can tell when you just made it wet and didn't actually wash it." I pointed out.  
Johnny rolled his eyes thinking over that, "Yeah Ok. Hey you can pull a t-shirt and some pants out if you wanna change or something." His voice faded as he walked further into the bathroom.  
"Really? Are you sure?"  
"Positive." His voice was a bit distant but it echoed through the bathroom.  
"Thanks." I replied gratefully, still hating the skirt I was forced to wear now as much as I did back when I first put it on. I went to his dresser and opened the first drawer and quickly shut it again once I saw it contained nothing but boxers, "Oops.. wrong drawer." I opened another drawer that was filled with t-shirts and began to dig through to see if I could find something decent. I heard the shower start running and guessed Johnny was washing his hair, but he hadn't closed the door so I wondered if he had actually gone in the shower or not. I refused to find out, even though I was curious. I felt bad for even thinking about it then tried to focus back on my main objective of finding a shirt and a pair of pants. I closed the drawer to search in the one below it. I continued carefully searching through the many shirts, still not finding anything. I went down to the fourth drawer and heard the shower stop running. The next thing I heard was...  
"Nice view."  
I quickly looked over at Johnny who rubbing his hair dry with a white towel, then realized what he meant, "You ..." I shook my head and stood up straight, embarrassed that I'd forgotten the length of my skirt.  
Johnny snickered and went back into the bathroom.  
I opened the second drawer from the top again and removed the t-shirt from the top, not caring whether I liked it or not. I hastily removed my uniform shirt, hoping to have the t-shirt over my head before Johnny came back out. Luckily I succeeded, but barely.  
Johnny walked out of the bathroom in a casual set of clothes, "I'm thinking I'll wait a few minutes before I go downstairs." He dropped on his bed, throwing a hacky-sack up and down with one hand.  
"You do that." I replied as I folded up my uniform shirt, I looked over at him, "Say, where do you put your pants?"  
Johnny pointed to a walk-in closet door, "They're hanging in there. But I do think you'd look better if you stayed in that skirt." He sneered.  
"You're such a joker." I rolled my eyes and went into the closet. It was a big closet, it was almost like a room of its own, "I didn't know a guy could own so many clothes." I blinked, looking around.  
"Don't worry, I didn't buy any of that stuff. It was mostly stupid Christmas and birthday presents." Johnny said from outside.  
I searched through the pants hanging up on clothes hangers, "Who puts all their pants on clothe hangers?" I muttered.  
"I don't do the laundry you know." Johnny said from behind me, standing in the doorframe of the closet door, still tossing the hacky-sack up and down.  
"I didn't figure you even know how to." I replied, proceeding with my search.  
Johnny chuckled, "I don't have to know how to. I'll always have somebody else who I can pay to do it for me."  
I was quiet for a short moment before saying anything, "Are you secure in that fact?" I pulled out a pants that looked sort've big for me.  
"Hell who wouldn't be? I've got better things to do than the stupid laundry." Johnny was now throwing the hacky-sack at the ceiling. He stopped and looked at me while I put the pants up against my waist to compare.  
"Do you have a belt or something that might keep these on?" I asked, looking at the pants.  
Johnny laughed, "You don't need a belt, you'll be here alone most of the time. Besides, I don't think I have one that would fit your waist."  
I looked around and spotted a rack of belts hanging on the wall, "Good Lord, you've got like a million different belts!"  
"Yeah and I don't wear three-fourths of them, isn't that funny." Johnny studied the pattern on his hacky-sack while I searched for a belt that looked like it might fit.  
I took a simple black one from the collection, "This looks like the smallest you have."  
Johnny looked up and struggled to hold in his laughter, "Oh, that's yours. You must've forgotten it and the maid put it in here cause she thought it was mine." He snickered.  
I blinked and then recalled never having put my belt back on, ".....Shouldn't you be going downstairs now?" I looked at him, a bit irritated.  
Johnny had a huge grin across his face, "Yeah I guess so. I'll bring you some dinner up later." He was laughing on his way out the door.  
I rolled my eyes, "What a rotten day.." I sighed and walked out of the closet, turning the light off and closing the door. I put the belt through the loops of the pants and took off my skirt, replacing it with the pair of pants I'd picked out of Johnny's closet. They were big and baggy, I liked them but it felt a bit awkward. I laid my skirt with my uniform and tucked them under the dresser so the maids wouldn't see them if they ever came in. I hopped on the bed and took the remote from the nightstand, flipping the TV on. It was terribley loud, so I quickly lowered the volume, hoping nobody had heard. I watched one of the English channels that was showing movies. I made myself comfortable on the bed and relaxed, trying not to worry about what to do about my uncle at the moment. I soon changed the channel when the movie started to bore me and ended up watching Never Been Kissed, starring one of my personal favorite actresses, Drew Barrymore. I fell asleep during the movie but woke up when I heard the door closing. I saw Johnny approaching with a platter in one of his hands.  
"Vegging out in front of the tube, are we?" Johnny said as he set the platter on the bed.  
"Taking a nap is more like it." I forced myself to sit up, even though I was still pretty tired. "So, what's for dinner?"  
Johnny looked at the plate on the tray, "Uhm, we have some mashed potatos and gravy, some rice, some broccoli, some orange chicken or something and," He picked up a small carton, "an apple juice."  
I crawled over to the food, "Mmm, it looks good." I complimented.  
"Well, it's all yours so dig in." Johnny invited me.  
I laid on my stomach as I slid it over toward me and picked up the spoon. I attacked the mashed potatos first, they were my favorite. I ate as slowly as possible even though by now I was starving because I hadn't taken the time to eat lunch earlier. I watched Johnny get the remote from the other side of the bed and take my place.  
"What were you watching?"  
I waited a moment to swallow my food before answering, "Never Been Kissed, but I fell asleep during it."  
Johnny's facial expression was priceless, "Blech, I'll never understand women and their mushy stuff."  
I laughed at him, but was more concerned with finishing my food than I was with saying anything else.  
"So tell me, are you planning on going to school tomorrow?" Johnny looked at me.  
"Hm.. I haven't thought seriously about it until now." I poked at a gravy-drenched carrot piece.  
"I don't think it'd be a good idea to go... just 'cause your uncle might send somebody there to search for you." Johnny said, sounding concerned.  
I shrugged, "It would be bad to miss school though. I'd be behind once I started again."  
"You don't have to go to school though, remember?" Johnny reminded me.  
I frowned, "Why? So I can depend on other people to keep me alive? I wouldn't want to burden anybody that way."  
A proud grin spread across Johnny's face, "When you've got as much money as I do, it won't even leave the slightest dent in my wallet. Believe me."  
"I believe you but I still don't like the idea." I responded honestly, taking another bite from my food.  
"It's just the same way as a husband supporting his wife, isn't it?" Johnny shrugged.  
I blinked, "...I hadn't thought of it that way.." I glanced at him, "but we're also not married either." I pointed out.  
"No, not yet we aren't." He said to himself.  
"What was that?" I glimpsed at him curiously.  
"What?" He returned my glance with a clueless expression.  
I sighed, "Never mind." I poked at my food somemore.  
Johnny looked back at the TV.  
I raised my head, "So when're you planning on going back downstairs?" I asked.  
"Tomorrow morning, I guess." He began flipping through the channels.  
"Not until tomorrow? How come?"  
Johnny didn't bother looking at me when he answered, "It's almost eleven o'clock, everybody else is already in bed and asleep."  
I looked at the clock on the VCR. He was right, it was 10:47.  
"Oh, by the way, during the day tomorrow we decided you need to stay in the room across the hall because the maids come in here and clean and all that stuff, but the room across the hall hasn't been used for years so they never bother going in there." Johnny said and finally stopped at a channel.  
"Ok..." I sat up, finished eating and now wondering what I would do all day tomorrow.  
Johnny looked at me, "Hey, you want some chocolate?"  
I looked curiously in his direction, "Chocolate?"  
"Yeah, chocolate. Look." Johnny reached down to the bottom drawer of the nightstand and opened it up, pulling out a big, gift box of chocolates and setting it on the bed.  
My eyes widened. I crawled over to the box and opened it, revealing what looked like hundreds of little chocolates, "Woa! Chocolate!" I said as if I'd just seen it for the first time in my life.  
"They're pretty good, just don't try the ones with the filling, those are gross." Johnny warned.  
"Oh? Why?" I looked at him for an answer.  
"They have like fish guts on the inside or something." Johnny said with an odd tone of casuality.  
"....Oh." I replied a bit grossed out now.  
Johnny looked down at the box, "Oh here, try this one, it's the best." He picked one out of the frilly paper wrap and handed it to me, "Don't worry, this one doesn't have fish guts in it." He reassured me.  
I hesitantly took it from him and put it in my mouth. It was as he had said, the best. "Mmm, this is good." I nodded with approval.  
"It's Swedish chocolate." Johnny said as he took a piece for himself.  
"Swedish." I repeated somewhat dreamily, "Mmmm." I closed my eyes to let the taste sink in. It was really good. When I was done enjoying the flavor and opened my eyes, Johnny was giving me strange looks, "What?"  
"You can be so odd..." Johnny shook his head.  
"I'm just enjoying the taste to it's utmost capability." I stated and put another piece to enjoy in my mouth.  
"Oh really, well.." He began sliding closer, "why don't you let me enjoy it with you then?" He asked, playfully.  
I blinked and stared at him for a moment, then laughed a little, "You're so funny, Johnny." I reached for another piece of chocolate but Johnny grabbed my wrist before I could snatch one, I looked at him for an explanation, a bit startled.  
"It's my box of chocolates." Johnny winked, "I can say when you don't get anymore."  
"Aw, no more?" I frowned, not quite positive I was following.  
Johnny pulled me down to his side where he could put his arm around me, "Not unless you share." He said before giving me a tender kiss on the neck.  
I winced, "Aw Johnny.." I remembered what happened last time we were here. When I forgot my belt .... Yeah. I wondered if I should remind him. He seemed to enjoy cuddling and fondling me and casting me into his spell though. He was pretty good at it too, because I submitted pretty easily. He rested over me and gave me long, luscious kisses and soft, tender touches and caresses here and there. I enjoyed Johnny's company. He was the only one who'd ever given me this much attention in my entire life, and frankly, I became fond of it.  
So I pretty much let him do what he wanted, but he didn't ask for too much. We'd soon settled in under the covers, ready to go to sleep. The chocolates were back in the nightstand and the lights were out and we huddled up together, quite happily. We didn't have to say anything, everything just felt right. Regardless of the horrors that haunted me back at the Hiwatari Estate, I felt so secure in Johnny's warm and loving arms, I felt like no matter what, everything would be Ok. Everything was Ok now that I was here. I wanted it to stay like this and I promised myself that it would just before I drifted off to sleep.

When I awoke, I was alone. The sun was already shining through the window and the birds were definitely awake. I sat up and looked at the clock. It just turned 9:27. Near the clock was a tray full of breakfast food, I guessed that Johnny had saved it for me. I picked the tray up and put it on my lap. I took a taste of the scrambled eggs. They were cold, but they were good. I found a note next to the orange juice glass that still sat beside the clock. It reminded me to move into the room across from here as soon as possible. It noted that the maids usually came in at about 10, so I finished my breakfast rather hurriedly and snuck across the hall. I left my empty tray and glass in the room for the maids to take with them. In the room across from Johnny's though it felt like a whole nother world.  
It was musty and the dust was thick in the air. The items that sat in this room looked as if they'd been frozen in time. It was a typical bedroom, it would be very nice if it had been tended to. A nice, big king sized bed with a canopy overtop of it. The curtains were already open, and I could see all the dust flying about in the air. I tried to keep from gagging as I opened the window to let some freshair in. Luckily it wasn't breezy outside, so it wouldn't be evident that the window was open. I needed fresh air but this was as close as I was going to get for the time being.  
I felt emotionally exhausted. I wanted to go to sleep but I wasn't physically tired enough to even try. I laid lazily on the windowsill, staring out the window and trying to keep close to the fresh air as much as possible. I must've sat there a long time. I kept dozing in and out, refusing to let myself fall asleep, but eventually I couldn't hold up any longer. It seemed sleep was my only refuge from the fears and terrors that frightened me in the real world.  
I was startled awake by a knock on the door, the first thing I thought was perhaps one of the maids had noticed an odd draft coming from the room and I was afraid to look behind me. It was inevitable though, whether I looked or not, I'd been caught. I slowly turned to look over my shoulder and was relieved to see it wasn't one of the maids.  
"Uh oh, what'd you do this time?" Johnny asked, smirking from the doorway.  
"What're you talking about?" I chuckled.  
"That guilty expression on your face..." Johnny pointed out.  
"I thought you were one of the maids or something..."  
Johnny laughed, "So that's why you're pale as a ghost--well, paler I should say. You wanna keep me company in the room next door?" He offered.  
I weakly pushed myself to my feet and walked toward him. Before I actually reached him, he began leading me toward his room. I closed the door behind me while he continued on his way. By the time I was in his room and had the door shut, he was relaxing on his bed. I wandered closer to the center of the room and carefully lowered myself to the floor.  
"You don't look so well." Johnny suddenly said.  
"Hmm.. Just tired.. that's all." I replied, rubbing my eyes to get the sleep out.  
Johnny rolled over on his back, "Were you sleeping all day?"  
"I guess so. I was sitting there by the window for a while.. then just fell asleep, next thing I know you're knocking on the door and scaring me nearly half to death."  
Johnny chuckled, "You're a jumpy person, you should probably try and relax a little."  
I sighed, "Try relaxing when you know your psychotic family is out to find you and drag you back into your prison cell."  
Johnny adjusted himself again so he was on his stomach and able to look at me, "Aww feeling a little scared? Want Johnny to make you feel better?" He said in almost a mocking manner.  
I gave an exhausted attempt of a laugh but didn't have the energy to say anything.  
Johnny nudged his head, signaling for me to come over, "I'll make you feel better. I promise."  
I frowned, "I don't think I can even get up." I replied, sounding rather discouraged.  
Johnny climbed off the bed and walked over to me, "Then I'll just come get you and take you back with me." He scooped me up in his arms and picked me up rather easily, "You know, you really should eat more, I'm afraid I might snap you in two or something." He joked.  
"I'll remember that next time you bring me a meal." I gave a sarcastic reply, seeing as I didn't have much of a choice right now in how much I ate.  
"No need to be hateful." Johnny simply responded and carried me to the bed. He sat me down as close to the center as he could reach then climbed up and made himself sit comfortabley against some pillows, "Come'ere." He said as he patted a spot on the bed in between his legs.  
I managed to crawl over to him and sat in front of him where he had instructed me to sit. I was unable to fight or argue anything at the moment, so I decided ahead of time to comply with what he wanted of me.  
Johnny put his arms around my mid-torso and pulled me back so I could rest against him, "Comfortable?"  
I nodded my head sleepily and gave a faint answer, "Mhmm.."  
I felt Johnny begin to pet me. It sort've soothed me into an even more tranquil state. I was waiting to finally actually fall asleep but it seemed like I subconciously stayed awake on purpose just so I could enjoy the attention. I had a feeling Johnny wouldn't be able to keep his hands in one place for long and I was right. He lightly glided his hands down the sides of my neck, over my shoulder and down either sensitive side of my torso.  
"Johnny..." I muttered. "What're you doing?" I asked in a groggy tone.  
Johnny began to gently massage the sensitive spot he had stopped at, "Getting you to relax."  
I gave a bit of a tired grimace, fidgetting a bit uncomfortabley, "Getting me to relax, huh?"  
"Uh-huh." He answered, very simply. "Are you relaxed?"  
I continued to slightly twitch as a reaction of his relaxation method, "Not exactly."  
"Not exactly?" Johnny sounded displeased, "Maybe you should try and lay still for a minute so I can use my methods."  
"Your methods?"  
"Yeah, my methods." His massaging became more firm and apparent at this point, "How's that? Like that better?"  
I sighed and gave a bit of a moan, "Johnny, don't be so rough.."  
"Rough is by far more satisfying than gentle." Johnny claimed, purposely being more sadistic about it.  
"Johnny!" I shouted, more loudly than I intended to.  
Johnny snickered and pulled me up, hugging me tightly, "Ah come on, I was just playin'!"  
"Well, your playing is painful." I sighed again, not doing much in attempting to struggle away from his grip.  
Johnny began to nuzzle my neck, "You know you like it."  
I winced, "I don't recall ever thinking that..."  
We both paused and perked our heads up when there was a knock at the door. Johnny hesitated a moment, "Who is it?"  
From the other end a familiar, muffled voice could be heard, "Enrique and Oliver."  
Johnny and I sighed with relief, having tensed up for a moment, "You can come in if you really have to." Johnny invited them, a bit annoyed that they interrupted.  
Enrique cautiously opened the door and peeked in before swinging it open far enough for him to walk through, "Whew, I heard you two outside the door and was worried about what you might be doing."  
Johnny growled, "Why were you evesdropping?"  
"I wasn't, I was about to knock and pay Juri a visit when I heard somebody mutter something." Enrique explained, defensively. "Then I waited for a second and listened to you and ..." Enrique made a strange expression, "then I heard Juri say something about not being rough, then you said something about rough being more satisfying than gentle and then Juri yelled your name so I thought--"  
"Ok! We get the idea." Johnny interrupted, grudgingly. I thought for a moment he might've even been a bit embarrassed.  
Enrique snickered.  
Oliver stepped up, "Anyway, I called one of our contacts who lives a few miles south of here. Juri might be able to stay there, it'd be safer."  
"Juri stay with Shinya?? I don't think so." Johnny replied, protectively, his grasp around me becoming tighter, "I don't trust that guy, he's worse than Enrique about being a player."  
"But right now he's the only choice we have." Oliver reminded him with regret.  
Johnny was quick to answer, "Too bad, I'd rather her be here safe with me than anywhere near Shinya's property."  
"The worst he could do is flirt with her." Enrique shrugged.  
"You obviously don't know him as I know him then if you think he's that harmless. No, she's not going, end of story." Johnny concluded.  
"Hold on, maybe you should ask Juri if she wants to go rather than making decisions for her." Enrique crossed his arms.  
"She doesn't have a say in this because she doesn't even know Shinya." Johnny retorted.  
Hearing Johnny say that made me a bit upset, but I remained silent to see how the argument would turn out.  
"Even if she doesn't know him, she'll be safer from her uncle there." Enrique looked at me, "So, what do you wanna do?"  
Johnny began to lose his temper, "I said she doesn't have a choice in this! Either you find some other place she can stay or she's staying here."  
"Johnny, let her talk, I wasn't talking to you unless your name is Juri now." Enrique snorted, a bit irritated.  
"Would you listen to me?!" Johnny fumed.  
"It's Ok Johnny, calm down." I patted his hand to try and comfort him, "I'll stay here for now. I don't wanna go to somebody's house and be in any other danger."  
"Suit yourself." Enrique shrugged.  
Oliver sighed, "It might take a while to find somebody else though." He warned.  
"She's not leaving until we find some place safe to send her to." Johnny growled.  
Oliver and Enrique exchanged expressions, "Guess we better start looking then." Enrique said.  
"Yeah I guess so." Oliver replied, sounding a bit exhausted with this long search process.  
Oliver began leaving while Enrique said one last thing, "Oh yeah and.. I thought I should tell you. Kai came over earlier today after school ..."  
I sat up with concern, unintentionally shoving Johnny off of me, "He did??"  
"Yeah, he was snooping around a while before knocking to ask if you were here." Enrique explained.  
"That's just like my uncle to send Kai to do his dirty work." I hissed.  
Johnny growled, "Dammit, it's getting increasingly dangerous for you to be here. We have to find some place to put you faster."  
"Yeah yeah, maybe you should quit fooling around and maybe help." Enrique complained.  
"Quit your belly-aching and get going already." Johnny demanded, getting impatient.  
Enrique snorted, "Whatever." He turned and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.  
I sat there silently, suddenly a bit discouraged, "I'm sorry I'm so much trouble..."  
"Don't be. We agreed to help you from the start." Johnny replied, trying to calm himself. "Anyway." I felt him crawl to the head of the bed and drop himself on the pillows.  
I looked over my shoulder at him, "Comfortable?"  
"I'd be more comfortable if you came here and laid with me." Johnny winked.  
"I think I'm good here." I nodded to myself, too lazy to move.  
"Come on, don't try and resist, you know you want some."  
"Uhh, I'm just fine right here."  
"You'd be even finer up close and personal." Johnny tried to allure me to him with his flattery.  
I looked back ahead toward the TV, "Where's the channel changer?" I began looking around.  
Johnny snickered, "The channel changer? You mean the remote?"  
"You know what I meant." I replied, continuing to scan the room.  
Johnny whistled to get my attention. When I turned around, Johnny was waving the remote around in a taunting manner, "You wanted this?"  
I frowned, "Can you, like... toss it to me or somethin'?" I requested.  
"You'll have to come get it." Johnny sneered.  
I didn't like the expression on his face, I knew exactly what he wanted, "Uhm.. If I come and get it, can I come back over here?" I asked, eyeing him.  
"If you can stay out of my grasp." He replied.  
I sighed, I didn't feel like fooling around. I just wanted to watch TV. I debated over what I was gonna do.  
"You coming or not? I wanna get you all hot and bothered already." Johnny said impatiently.  
I looked over at him, "Excuse me?"  
"You heard me."  
"Pfft, I can't believe you!" I looked toward the TV again and then decided to study my fingers and ignore him.  
"Yeah, you know my sex is too good to be true."  
My eyes widened as I looked at him, obviously shocked, "Johnny!!"  
"What?? You know it's true. How about you come over here so I can remind you."  
"Oh my gosh, shut up!"  
"Well if you'd stop stalling, you could shut me up real fast by keeping my tongue occupied." Johnny said, still cool as ever.  
I scrambled over to him, noticing his grin grow wider, but I slapped my hand on his mouth, "You really.... just....." I shook my head, disapprovingly, but not knowing exactly what to say.  
Johnny slowly removed my hand, "And you really just need to talk less and do more."  
I wrinkled my nose and looked away, "Can I just have the remote..."  
Johnny pulled me down and climbed over me, "No, you can't." He simply said and shut me up with one of his sensual, deep and long kisses. I fidgetted beneath him but he held me still with a tight embrace I couldn't escape from. While he continued to search my mouth with his tongue, he began rubbing up against me almost subconciously it seemed. Gradually, he became more energized and rough with me.  
I pulled back and turned away, "Johnny, please don't." Johnny had already begun to kiss my neck now instead. "Johnny!" I said again to get his attention.  
"Hmm?" He didn't stop what he was doing, though he acknowledged.  
"Don't...." I repeated, more fearfully. Johnny didn't seem to take notice that time. I frowned, wishing he would gain self-control before we both became too wound up in the pleasure, but I think it was too late. Johnny was too passionate to ever have the self-control required to stop. I was pretty much doomed at this point. I felt obligated to worry about how far this would go, but my mind seemed to fade out and turn off due to the distraction. Johnny was the distraction. I didn't think to struggle anymore, Johnny had me fully absorbed in him, like he was the only thing that existed. I didn't pay attention enough to what Johnny was doing to be bothered by it. My concious mind had left me for the time being even though I knew everything that was going on. It wasn't odd at the time because I couldn't think of it then, but looking back at it seemed ridiculous not to notice.  
"You taste exceptionally good when you're roughed up." Johnny said in between kisses and licks to the corner of my mouth, slightly touching my lip with his tongue.  
"Mmm Johnny." I moaned, arching my back slightly to rub up against him a little more. He seemed to like that and got a little more daring as he sank between my hips and rubbed up against me between my legs, "Yeah, that's it." I whispered, enjoyabley.  
"You like that huh?" Johnny grinned mischieviously and rubbed harder.  
I pouted a bit, though it was more of a groan of pleasure, "Uh-huh." I managed in between deep but uneven breathes. Johnny leaned into me again, pressing his chest against mine and gave me more intimate kissing and slipping his tongue into my mouth, shamelessly. I gave him some more moans and fidgetted a bit until he held me tightly again, unabling me to move anymore whether I really wanted or not. The longer we went the harder he seemed to press against me.  
Johnny suddenly sat up and I looked at him curiously. He pulled his shirt off and threw it aside then pulled my shirt over my head and went back to what he was doing. He gave me moist kisses on the bare skin on my shoulders and chest. His hands started wandering around the sides of my torso, going from the waist to the top, sensitive area again. I chuckled with pleasure as he started to play with the straps of my bra.  
Johnny slid up to put his lips to my ear, "You're my favorite play toy." He whispered, slyly.  
I blushed a bit, hoping it didn't show as he slid his hand down my left side. "Aw Johnny..." I smiled.  
Johnny sank and laid his head against the side of my chest, rubbing his cheek up against it. "Mhmm.. I'm not finished playing with you yet." He noted.  
I rolled my eyes, wondering what that meant.  
Johnny didn't seem to notice my thoughtful expression as he pulled down some of my bra to give my bare skin a long, wet lick, tickling me with the tip of his tongue and quickly grabbing my attention again. He crawled up over me again, giving me a lick on the cheek, "You taste good." He nuzzled me some, making me wince, "Addictive too." He added.  
"I guess that's a good thing." I rubbed my cheek against him.  
"As long as you let me have it, it is." Johnny replied, rubbing me somemore.  
I blinked, then smirked, "I can't always just let you have it. There's no fun in that."  
"I can seduce it out of you eventually though." He kissed my neck and nuzzled it.  
"Think so huh?" I challenged him.  
Johnny gave a mischievious chuckle, "I know so. I'll prove it too. You can try to resist."  
"Is that a challenge?"  
"If you want it to be. I need a prize though if it is."  
"Alright fine, what do you want?"  
"You."  
"...."  
"If I can seduce what I want out of you, you have to promise full submission from this point on. Deal? Or is it too much pressure?"  
I frowned, I didn't want to chicken out of a challenge but that was sort've risky, "Alright fine. Lets see your best."  
"Oh you'll see my best alright." Johnny lowered his voice to a whisper, "And you'll like it too."  
"Oh really?" I asked, indifferently.  
"That's a promise. And if you don't like it, you'll love it." He replied, confidentally. "I'm already ahead of the game anyway."  
"How so?" I looked at him with a raised eyebrow.  
"We just went through a preview round and I got you moaning. Just wait 'til we get to the real deal, you'll be squealing and pouting loud enough to hear at the end of the hallway."  
I scowled, "That's a little graphic. You're a bit too confident I think."  
"No, I'll be hearing my name loud and clear very soon in between." He promised with a cheshire grin.  
"Over confidence..." I yawned, pretending to be bored.  
"Think so huh?" Johnny chuckled, "You'll be sorry for challenging me after I'm done with you."  
"Yeah yeah, you're all talk." I grinned to myself.  
"Oh you're gonna be sorry you said that." Johnny rearranged himself, "Hope you're ready to lose."  
"Lose what?"  
"Your resistence." Johnny evilly grinned, almost scaring me. Johnny laid directly over me, positioning himself so we were face-to-face and rubbing his far lower midriff against mine. I winced, not thinking he'd go this far. "You becoming doubtful yet?"  
"Of course not..." I slightly smiled, unsurely.  
"You wanna make things easier for me and just submit now?"  
"Are you kidding? That's just wishful thinking." I taunted him.  
"Won't be for long." Johnny liked to be rough in his intimate actions and this was no exception. His logic seemed to be the harder, the better.  
I couldn't let him win that easily, though it was tempting to just give in, "We'll just see."  
"Yeah, we will." Johnny continued, focusing primarily on the area up between my legs, "Any time now." He said, a bit impatiently.  
My breathing was a bit choked by his intensity and it took everything I had to keep from either giving in or forcing him off of me, "You won't win."  
Johnny wrapped his arms around me to hold me from escaping, "It's just a matter of time before you submit." He kissed my neck, surprisingly tolerant of my rebellion.  
"If this is a waiting game, I'll definitely win." I replied, trying to sound as confident as I could.  
Johnny snickered, "I can hear the doubt in your voice. We both know you want me to get inside of you."  
I frowned again, "Not even."  
"I did it once, I can do it twice, and I know you want me to." Johnny tried to talk me into letting him take the prize so easily, but it was hard battling his graphic words and seductive actions at the same time.  
I sighed, unable to resist any longer, "I forfeit." I finally said.  
"Good, that's what I wanted to hear. Now, you promised full submission, so I suggest you take those pants off cause you won't be needing them for a while." Johnny sneered, somewhat evilly.  
Hesitantly, I obeyed, sorry I had made that deal. While I played with my belt and slipped off my pants, Johnny hurriedly did the same thing, obviously considerabley more anxious than I was. Soon as I had tossed the pants aside, Johnny practically tackled me, starting his high-energy round all over again. He was already all worked up, so he jumped right in and was already really rough, but I was too choked up to say anything.  
Johnny leaned forward over me again, kissing me more and rubbing me more gently now.  
I pulled away, trying to get out from under him, "Ok Ok.. I think I'm done now."  
"You're done when I say you're done." Johnny pulled me back down and continued affectionate cuddles and kisses.  
I fidgetted, "Aw Johnny... I don't wanna do this anymore." I sighed.  
"Well I still wanna play." Johnny said almost like a little kid, giving me a kiss on the neck. He rolled off of me and to my side, still holding me around my waist.  
I smiled, loving the attention and affection as usual. I realized it didn't seem to take much to get me satisfied but he demanded a bit more than I would always be willing to offer.  
Johnny brought my head back down to earth when he rubbed his cheek against me, "I told you I'd win." He bragged.  
"Ohh, I don't wanna hear it." I stuck my tongue out at him.  
"Don't be that way, you know you like it." Johnny said confidentally, running his hand over me under the covers.  
I looked at him, "You do realize ..." I didn't want to say exactly what I meant, hoping he'd be aware of what might happen.  
"Realize what?" He asked without looking at me.  
I rolled my eyes and frowned, "We've done this several times now ... I don't wanna get pregnant."  
Johnny looked me in the face, "...You worry too much. You need to learn to relax and just have a little fun." He continued to rub his hand against the bare skin on my hip.  
"Unlike you, I'm trying to consider the consequences... Course, it wouldn't be quite the same consequences for you as it would for me if I got pregnant, would it..." I frowned at the thought. That was the last thing I wanted out of life.  
Johnny rolled his eyes toward the ceiling, "Mmm.. we can get birth control... and do it every night without worry." He winked.  
I scowled, "Johnny."  
"What? Lighten up!" Johnny laughed and cuddled me somemore, "It'll be fine, don't worry about it."  
"How can I not? I have nothing better to do all day anyway." I sighed, a bit frustrated.  
"You'll be out of here soon enough, I wanna spend all the time I can with you right now. Some good, quality time."  
I made a face, "And you call rolling around in bed good, quality time?"  
"Hell yeah!"  
I shook my head, "Men."  
"You learn to love us." Johnny replied, confident as usual. "So you ready for another round?"  
"Johnny give it up." I sighed and pulled away. I stayed beneath the covers to keep from exposing myself. I snatched away the remote for the television and flipped it on, keep a bit of a distance between myself and Johnny.  
I heard Johnny sigh and sink into the pillows, "I'll be dreaming about this until the next time."  
"Oh yeah?" I scanned through the channels, "You do that then cause you'll be having to dream for a long time." I clicked the up arrow again.  
"Nah, I think I can seduce you pretty soon again. I could do it again now if I really wanted." Johnny replied, haughtilly.  
I rolled my eyes, "You're so full of it." I laughed.  
"Yeah, full of what you want." Johnny sneered.  
"I can't believe you, why do you taunt me?" I eyed him.  
"It's fun. And a little teasing never hurt anybody. It's all true anyway." Johnny nodded to himself. "Besides, seducing you is fun too."  
"I don't wanna hear about that." I scowled.  
"Oh yeah you do. You like hearing me say I love hearing you moan and shout my name." Johnny purposely was trying to irritate me.  
"Shut up! I don't wanna hear it!" I put my hands to my ears.  
Johnny crawled over to me and lay close next to me and put his arm over me.  
I sighed and gave up, uncovering my ears and instead laying my head on his shoulder.  
Johnny held me tight, "See, I know you like that." He moved me over onto my back as he rolled over me, getting a bit excited again. "You're so nice and warm." He said, affectionately as he nuzzled my neck.  
I pouted a bit, "I'm tired, Johnny."  
"Don't worry, I'm not." He gave me some kisses, first on the cheek then down the neck.  
"But I just wanna go to sleep.." I sighed, exhausted.  
Johnny wrapped his arms around me, sure to keep me as close as possible, "You sleep then, I'll play with you."  
I fidgetted but he held me tighter to keep me from going anywhere, "What'm I your rag doll?" I teased, doing a weak attempt of a smile.  
A wet lick ran across my cheek, "Yeah, you are."  
I winced, "Johnny, don't you ever get tired?"  
"Not when I get to touch your bare body." He ran his hand up my thigh to my pelvis area.  
I sighed, pressing myself against the bed to get some distance, though it didn't do any good at all, only allowed Johnny to sink more into me. "Is this normal?"  
"Is what normal?" Johnny asked inbetween kissing my neck.  
I frowned, "Never mind..."  
Johnny slipped his arms out from under me and pinned my arms own as if I was being held captive, "I'd like to tie you to the bed." He smirked.  
"I wouldn't..." I began to get a bit nervous, unsure of what his fickle mind would want to do with me now. I suddenly smiled with an idea, "Can you let me up?"  
Johnny frowned, "Why?"  
"I wanna sit up." I put on a pouty face, "Please?"  
Johnny sighed, reluctantly, "Fine." He replied a bit resentfully. He got off of me and watched me carefully as I backed myself up against the pillows against the back of the bed.  
I searched for my clothes and pulled them over, putting them back on.  
Johnny crawled to my side, "What're you doing?"  
"I'm getting dressed." I pulled the shirt over my head and adjusted it, noticing Johnny was watching me. "Aren't you cold?"  
"I am now." Johnny said, a bit grudgingly. He grabbed his clothes and began to dress.  
"You're not mad at me or anything, are you?" I asked him, watching him put his shirt on first.  
"Of course not." He replied sarcastically.  
I chuckled, "Aw Johnny, you can't always have your way you know."  
"Why not?" Johnny wrinkled his nose as he pulled his pants up.  
I laughed out loud, "You act like such a little kid."  
"I do not." Johnny growled.  
"You're so cute."  
"What?" Johnny looked surprised.  
"Come here." I patted a spot between my legs. Johnny crawled over a bit suspiciously. I pulled him back to lay against me, "Comfortable?"  
Johnny rolled his eyes up at me, "What're you doing?"  
I began to stroke his hair, "I just wanna pet you."  
"...Pet me..?"  
"Yeah." I smiled and slid my hands down to his temples, massaging gentley. I looked over to see his reaction. He had a smile on his face and his eyes were closed, he appeared completely relaxed. "You like that?"  
He gave a weary reply, "Best thing next to screwing you."  
My face made a sudden, unpleasant change, but I didn't know what to say.  
"Hmm, I like that." Johnny chuckled under his breath, sinking more into my lap. "We should do this more often... This quality time thing."  
I gave a bit of a laugh, "You're adorable, you know that?"  
"Yeah, I know." He grinned, proudly.  
I smiled and wrapped my arms around his chest, giving him a cuddle-hug, "You're loving this aren't you?"  
Johnny snickered, obviously enjoying the attention, "I'd like it more if you were down here."  
"Nah, I like it up here." I rested my chin on his shoulder.  
Johnny laid his hands on mine, warming them up instantly, "Your hands are cold."  
"Huh? Oh.. they're always cold." I confessed.  
"Come here." I obeyed curiously and let Johnny pull me around him and set me in his lap, "I'll keep you warm." He said, a bit flirtatious as he wrapped his arms around me.  
I smiled, "I'm glad somebody will."  
I felt Johnny slip his hands around the upper portion of my torso again where I didn't exactly like him touching, but I didn't want to pull away in fear of insulting him--it was an Aries thing. His ego seemed rather fragile around me and I didn't want to dishonor his trust. I leaned back against him as far as I could, hoping he'd look to do something different, but he didn't and now I couldn't move any further. I rolled my eyes down to watch his hands massage me and gave a bit of a hopeless frown.  
"You like that?" Johnny asked, his head resting against the side of mine.  
I wince and pulled back a bit, though it didn't help, "You know chocolate chip cookies sound really good right now..."  
Johnny stopped a moment and was silent for a second, "Chocolate chip cookies..." He suddenly crawled away. I watched him go to the dresser the chocolates had come from and he pulled out a paper bag, "Chocolate chip cookies." He nodded with a smirk.  
"Holy smokes, what all do you keep in there?" I raised an eyebrow.  
"Midnight snacks." Johnny unrolled the opening of the bag and pulled out a cookie. "Mmm, cookie." He took a bite of it, "Still soft from this morning."  
"This morning? They're fresh?"  
"Very much so." Johnny replied with a serious expression as he took another bite of his cookie.  
"Oh!" I crawled over but he pulled the bag away, "Ah!! Ah! I want some." I pouted.  
"Nope, none for you!" Johnny teased me, holding it out of my grasp.  
"That's so mean! Come on, please?" I begged.  
Johnny shifted his position to an indian-style sit, "No. They're mine." He ate another piece of his cookie.  
I blinked and sniffed, "This is what you call an abusive relationship."  
Johnny laughed at me, "Cookie-deprived Juri is pretty pathetic."  
I pouted while he tauntingly ate more of his cookie. "You're mean." I sobbed.  
Johnny took another cookie from the bag and waved it around.  
"Don't make me give you the sad, puppy-dog face."  
"It won't do you much." He took a big bite from the new cookie.  
I crawled over to him and he pulled the cookies away to keep them out of my reach. I stared him in the eye as he chewed in utter silence.  
"You done yet?" He asked.  
I continued to stare and saw him swallow what he had in his mouth.  
He then eyed me strangely, "You're freaking me out now."  
"I need a cookie." I said, sternly.  
Johnny blinked then laughed, "I said you weren't gettin' any!"  
"Aww! Johnny, I want a cookie!" I pouted and dropped in his lap, hugging him around the waist.  
Johnny started petting me and I looked up at him, thinking he'd give me one. "Hehe, no."  
I pretended to cry somemore and laid my head back down. He petted me somemore and I sighed, sort've sad and disappointed I had even mentioned it. I suddenly saw Johnny's hand in front of my face with a cookie piece in it. I stared at it then looked up at him.  
"Do you want it?"  
"Yeah.." I sat up.  
Johnny leaned forward and gave me a feather-light kiss on the lips then fed me the small piece.  
I smiled, "Thank you Johnny." I said, sweetly.  
Johnny gave me a sort've rough pat on the head as if I were a puppy, "Good Juri."  
I heard the door open and looked over to see who it was. Enrique and Oliver were back.  
"Good news!" Oliver ran over to us, "We found a relative of Robert's living in a city just two hours from here that has agreed to take care of Juri for us."  
Johnny's expression became stern, "What relative?"  
"His grandma actually." Enrique answered, coming over to us.  
"I said Juri would be there by tomorrow evening." Oliver continued.  
"Tomorrow evening??" Johnny sounded disappointed, "Isn't that a little soon?"  
"We have to get her out of here as soon as possible." Enrique reminded him.  
"How'm I gonna get there though?" I suddenly interrupted.  
"You can take the subway or a train there. Here's the money you'll need for the ticket." Oliver handed me a small coin purse that jingled with coins.  
"I'm very grateful, thank you so much." I smiled, my eyes nearly almosting tearing up.  
The rest of the evening was spent with all three of them. I noticed Johnny was sitting a bit off to the side during this time though. I guessed he was just tired... the next day would be busy though, so I went to bed a bit early while the others continued to chat and watch TV and what not in the bedroom.


End file.
